Rebound
by RaeSl88
Summary: Sometimes, love isn't enough to save your sanity. BxE AH
1. Chapter 1

_**Rebound**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Pass the ball!" I yell waving my hands frantically above my head. I'm so wide-fucking-open and he knows it.

**Jerk.**

He's such a show off and oh boy is he laying it on thick for the little fan girls screaming his name from the bleachers. Bouncing the ball though his legs while donning his famous crooked smirk had them all swooning – wishing they could get just a little closer to the bronze haired god himself, Edward Cullen

They make me sick!

These bitches are the bane of my existence—always following us around to get the attention of Edward and the guys. With me being the only girl in our group it makes it worse. They all approach me and assume I'll put in a good word, or they'll try to befriend me to get closer to one of them…You can imagine what I go through on a regular basis:

_"Hey Bella, I'm having a party this weekend. You should so come…Oh, bring the boys."_

_"Bella! We should hang out at your place. Will the boys be there?"_

_"Bella let's go shopping. Do you think the boys want to come?"_

_Fucking blood thirsty bitches!_

It's always been Me, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, James, Paul, and Jacob. The seven of us are as thick as thieves and I hate anyone who tries to come between us—especially whores. Well, I'm willing to make an exception with Emmett and Jasper's girlfriends Rose and Alice, only because they're pretty cool and they don't get on my nerves. The rest of those sluts can eat my dust…Especially Tanya Denali.

Speaking of the devil, she's jumping around in the stands screaming Edward's name as we speak. Fucking bleached blonde, fake tan, big tits, fat ass…I'll stop right there. There aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe how foul she is…

"Emmett, block Bella!" James hollers and the behemoth jumps in front of me, blocking Edward from my sight. Haven't they learned that even Emmett and all his height and muscle can't stop me when I'm trying to fucking win? As always, I have to school these boys.

I may be small, and a girl, but it doesn't mean I can't kick their asses.

James yells at Emmett again to stay on me. Seizing my opportunity I quickly dodge Emmett, breeze toward where James is blocking a distracted Edward, spin around his body effectively knocking the ball from my teammate's hands and shooting the ball in the hoop for the win.

Damn! It's great to be me.

All in a day's work people!

"DAMN IT! EMMETT I TOLD YOU TO BLOCK HER!" James spat, punching him in the bicep. Emmett only chuckled and shook his head.

"She's fucking fast man. Next time you block her." He said before walking off toward Rose.

James, my sore losing brother flipped me the bird as he too stalked away from the court. He'll be over it by the time we get home.

"Nice moves Swan." Smooth as velvet, his voice sent a tingle through my body. Turning around, there Edward stood right in front of me, emerald eyes staring me down, unnerving me—making me feel small and vulnerable. Even I'm not immune to him.

Gathering myself, I shoot him a cocky grin and pat his shoulder. "Stop being such a fucking show off and maybe I wouldn't have to work so hard."

"You like it when I show off." He steps closer until there is just an inch between us. I have to tilt my head up to look at him, and I wish I hadn't.

I know that look all too well. I could get lost in the intensity of it…

"EDWARD!"

Sighing, I put some distance between us. Tanya and her friend Lauren are speed walking in our direction.

"You guys were so good out there, baby." Tanya latched on to Edward like a mosquito. He bends down and kisses her sweetly on the lips. I have to look away—I hate how fake they are.

"Hey Bella." Lauren Stink-eye Mallory smirked at me. She loves to hate me in public when people are around, but it's just a front. She actually has a thing for me. Let's just say if I told her she could…She would.

For seventeen years I've lived with people's common misconceptions about me, which has awarded me a thick skin and a sharp tongue. Those that don't know me assume that because I hang around guys, and I play sports, and I don't act or dress all girly, that automatically means I'm a lesbian. It gets fucking annoying at times because you get tired of people talking about you behind your back about something they think they have all figured out. It gets to a point where I have to let that shit roll off my back.

No one knows about Lauren's bisexuality but me. She cornered me in the girl's locker room freshman year to tell me how much she wanted me, and not in a G-rated kind of way. She tried feeling me up while I was getting dressed one day—and I reacted in a way that any girl would when someone just invites themselves to grab your boobs without your permission…I punched her, in the face. She walked around with a black eye for a week.

I don't personally swing that way. But, getting punched in the face hasn't deterred her from trying to make me see reason.

"What's up Lauren?" I'm cordial because I really do feel bad for her. She's living a lie—but then again, aren't we all.

"Nothing much." She toed the concrete with her sandal. She was only shy around me, which is a major 360 from the bitch she is to everyone else. Actually, I get a kind of sick enjoyment out of making her squirm.

"Hey Bella." Tanya detached herself from Edward's mouth to give me a hug. It was fake—just like everything about her. She only spoke to me because I was Edward's best friend, and if I like her then he'll keep her around. Little did she know I was more of a factor than just his best friend.

I could see the love and adoration in his eyes each time he looked at her. She meant the world to him, that fact is well known. But occasionally she takes advantage of the power she has over him and uses it to manipulate his feelings. She has some sick mind control…

"What are you doing later baby?" Edward asks pulling her into his arms.

I can't stand to watch this fuckery any longer. I wave at Lauren who's eyeing me hungrily and turn to leave, only just hearing Tanya tell him that she's busy tonight. Figures, the girl is always busy—busy fucking other guys.

James and Emmett are waiting on the bleachers with the rest of the guys. They all greet me the same. Hugging me tight and throwing me around. Being small has its advantages and disadvantages, this being one of them. I look around at the smiling faces of all my buddies and count myself lucky to have them. I belong to a big fucking group of people who love and care about me. They accept me for who I am—I couldn't ask for anything better…Well maybe…

Never mind

They're all my big brothers—protective and trustworthy. Although, James always throws around the fact that we're the only ones related by blood, he believes he has rank over the others when it comes to me.

Whatever, as long as he's happy.

"You guys ready to go? I'm cooking tonight." I announce to them.

We start walking to my house. Forks is so fucking small the walk is only about five minutes. I happen to look back and see Edward and Tanya in the middle of an argument. I don't get it…

Why can't he just leave her the fuck alone?

* * *

A knock on my window rouses me from my sleep. Looking at the clock it reads 12:30 a.m. I know who it is before I get up to unlock and raise the window open. With my bedroom being downstairs it's easy for him to walk from his house right to the back of mine and sneak in. His lithe body eased into my room…He's on me before I can shut the window.

"I need you Bella." His lips are on my neck.

He knows that I'll never turn him down—I care for him too much to do that.

He's been drinking again; I can taste it on his breath as he shoves his tongue into my mouth. I can't tell you how many times I've done this…Been woken up by him—this stranger that isn't a stranger at all. I give and he takes. It's always been this way.

His hands are cruel, rubbing and squeezing my skin too hard. I bite my lip to stifle the sounds of both pleasure and pain that want to escape. He pushed me backwards until I'm trapped beneath him on my bed. My tattered shorts and t-shirt are stripped from my body in seconds, and he's back to roughly kissing me, his tongue licking, his teeth biting all over my skin.

"Don't leave a mark." I warn him—he just chuckled and continued. He never listens to my warnings and I always have to find a way of covering up the evidence of our late night encounters. I snake my hand between us and start to unbuckle his pants—when I grasp his erection he hisses and yanks my hand away.

"Bad girl. I'm fucking you, not the other way around." He chided seriously. This is his show; he's in charge of everything. As always, I am to lay here and take it….I do it for him because he needs me.

His clothes disappear soon after and he lays his body on top of mine. I'm hot and ready for him to take me in any way he sees fit. Usually we'd take turns satisfying each other with our mouths, but not tonight. No, tonight he needs me—to punish me for what that whore did to him.

I'll take it. I always do.

My body shakes from arousal and pain, his hands feel so good on my skin. I push my hips up to rub my core against him, yearning to feel his cock inside me. He's prolonging the inevitable because he likes to torture me. I gasp at the contact of feeling him right there…Rubbing up and down my achingly wet slit. And then he's…He's….

Right there…

Mmmmmmmm

"So tight baby. I love how tight you are for me. No one else." He's whispering into my ear while rocking back and forth inside of me. I bite his shoulder to keep quiet.

Fuck, it feels so good.

He spreads my legs wider and I'm clenching around his cock as he thrusts into my soft flesh. This feeling is the best; using me…taking me…fucking me… I'm rocking closer and closer to my climax. He knows my body like the back of his hand, so he teases me—slowing down then speeding up over and over again. I want to scream and he gets enjoyment out of the fact that I can't tell him what I need.

He plows into me so fast and hard a silent scream escapes my parted lips as I clench around him, spasms of my pussy milking him as he continues to bury himself. I trigger his own peak and he buries his head in the crook of my neck. Seconds later he's pulling out and spurts his cum on my stomach. If it were anyone else I would be grossed out, but I could never be repulsed by him. The look of pure ecstasy on his face is enough for me. I put that there. Not that whore…I did.

"Lick it off." He commands climbing over my body until he's straddling my shoulders; his dick is right in my face.

I open my mouth and take him in, sucking off his salty taste mixed with my musky juices. I lick and suck him, even adding a little teeth like I know he likes. I bet that bitch doesn't do this as well as I do.

When I have cleaned him off to his liking, he moves off me.

This is the part I hate. He gathers his clothes and begins to put them back on. It's as if what just happened between us didn't matter to him. Again, it's always been this way. We're not allowed to develop feelings for each other outside of our friendship—he established that rule since day one. So, I fight off what I feel for him and anticipate the next time he climbs through my window.

I watch him dress, wishing he could stay. He won't, or I should say he can't.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" I ask, my voice full of hope. I hate how needy I sound.

He shoots me that cocky grin. "Bright and early baby." He opens my window and sticks one leg out. "Goodnight Bella."

I smile and lick my lips, remembering only minutes before the way his tongue tasted battling mine.

"Goodnight Edward."

He's out of my window in a flash.

This is what I have to live with. Our dirty little secret. Whenever he has a fight or breaks up with Tanya, I'm the one he runs to. We can never be more…And it pains me to say it…But I guess I'll always be his rebound girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rebound**_

* * *

I don't see him the next day like he promised. Actually, I don't see him all week, until Saturday morning when I'm at the basketball court. Jasper is with me, along with Paul since he spent the night on my couch last night. Jacob is supposed to meet up with us but I have a feeling he's trying to get into something with James and Emmett.

_Fucking weed heads._

My dad would kill them if he knew they made frequent trips up to Port Angeles for pot…James made me promise not to tell. It costs him ten bucks each time for my secrecy, and at the rate he's going, my pockets will be fat.

"We playin' two on two, or what?" Paul asked snatching my basketball from my hands and fake shooting it over my head.

"Here comes Ed. We should probably start before too many people show up. We all know how mad it makes Bells." Jasper, always the perceptive bastard, knows me so well.

We didn't start these Saturday morning basketball games to garner attention from people around town, especially the females. We started this because we love the game, and it was the only time me and the guys could all hang out together on the weekends. Sure, it's the summertime and I understand not everyone has something to do on Saturdays but still, it's not the same.

"I call Jasper." Paul snatched him up before I could even say I wanted him.

"Oh, don't look so pissed baby." Edward grabbed my shoulders and pulled my back into his chest.

Upon contact, my heart started to race, and I could feel a blush cover my face. He can't touch me like this…

"Where have you been?" I turn in his arms to look at his beautiful face.

"Didn't know I had to check in with you."

That stung. "You don't. But, I just haven't seen you is all."

"I was with Tanya."

Of course he was with Tanya. I wonder what she did to make it up to him for bailing last week?

"What's that look for?" He asked, pulling my bottom lip from between my teeth. It's a nervous habit that I don't recognize I'm doing, but Edward always does.

"Nothing," shaking my head because I really don't want to fight with him today," you ready to play? Or are you waiting for your cheerleaders?" I hint over to the empty bleachers.

"I wait for no one. Let's play."

It's two on two as usual. Me and Edward against Jasper and Paul. We play twenty points; baskets are only worth one point. No two's or three's. We like a challenge.

The first twenty minutes of our game is great. Edward and I are focused—we feed off of each other's energy and work exceptionally well to get the ball into the hoop each time.

We're up by five when I notice a crowd has formed. My head is in the game but once the girls start screaming Edward's name, he turns into Mr. Showoff. Our lead dwindles and soon the game is tied 19-19. I know I can get the ball into the hoop if Edward would just pass it to me.

"BALL! BALL!" I shout.

He still doesn't pass. His attention has zeroed in on Tanya and her friends so he ups the ante by doing stupid tricks with the ball. Jasper and Paul laugh, egging him on. I'm just pissed.

"I'M OPEN!" I shout again. It's no use; Edward is in his own little world.

He faked a left, spun around Paul and sprinted down the court—jumped when he got to the hoop only to have the ball smacked out of his hands by Jasper. He stood there in shock and looking utterly stupid as Paul caught the rebound, ran down the court and made the winning shot.

It's like time stops…And all I see is **red**. I' . . !

I storm over to Edward's dumb ass, who hasn't moved an inch since getting his ass handed to him. "WHAT PART OF I'M OPEN DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, ASSHOLE!"

"Calm down Bells." Jasper steps in not wanting me to make a scene.

Fuck that! I don't give a fuck about anyone seeing me riled up. I hate fucking losing!

"We had this shit in the bag man, but _nooo,_ superstar asshole extraordinaire had to showoff as usual. All you had to do was pass me the fucking ball!"

"Quit yelling at me! It was a mistake ok!"

"Mistake my ass. I should fucking punch you in your pretty mug, maybe it would knock some sense into you."

He smiled down at me like my words meant nothing. "I'm so scared. Little Isabella is gonna punch me."

Everything went quiet. Jasper and Paul looked at each other with wide eyes. If it's one thing I hate most of all, it's someone calling me by my full name. Everyone in this fucking town knows my name is Bella, and if you don't want to lose your teeth you should never call me by my full name…

In two seconds flat my fist connects with his jaw sending him falling to the ground.

_Damn that felt good._

Paul pulls me back before I can jump on Edward and strangle him. Jasper is holding Edward back but I'm not afraid. He can try to put his hands on me if he thinks he's brave enough, but he'll have to answer to a lot of angry men. My dad carries a gun…He should probably think about that.

"Chill out! Both of you! It's just a game for crying out loud!" Paul says. I struggle out of his strong grip and when he lets me go I storm off.

Fuck this shit.

I'm walking up the street to my house. If those boys know what's best for them they'll let me cool off.

Why did I let him get me so angry? His showing off is no different from any other time he's done it…But what was it about today that bothered me so much?

Is it the fact that I haven't seen or heard from him in a week that triggered such a reaction? No, he's disappeared for longer periods of time before.

Maybe it's the fact that he and Tanya are on again, and he doesn't need me.

I hate feeling so vulnerable. He uses me when she hurts him, then throws me aside when she wants him back. I'm partly to blame because I let it happen…But I can't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else in a sexual way but Edward. In a few weeks our Senior year will start and we'll be separated even more.

I should be use to it by now…He's been coming to me since we were fifteen—using my body, breaking me down. I was never interested in sex or even boys until he came to me that night crying. Tanya had cheated on him…He wanted to hurt her back, so he used me.

Boy am I stupid.

Once home I find a note taped to the door from dad. He had to go in to the station today so we had to cancel our plans for tonight. That's a bummer. I was looking forward to watching wrestling and eating greasy pizza with my good old dad, but I understand, his job is important.

Guess it's just me and the guys tonight.

After a nice, hot shower, I'm lounging around my room when I hear a knock at the window.

He has a lot of nerve showing up here.

I open my window and stand in the way so he can't enter. We stare at each other for a long time, and I cross my arms in waiting.

"You gonna let me in?" He asks, as he looks me over.

"Not until I get an apology."

"For what? You punched me."

"Well you deserved it."

He looked me over once more but said nothing.

"Well? I'm waiting." I say growing more impatient by the second.

"Fine…I'm sorry you're such a bitch and PMSing because I didn't pass you the ball."

I reach out of my window and push him back before slamming it shut and locking it. He won't be getting in today.

"BELLA! OPEN THIS FUCKING WINDOW NOW!" He's furious …Good.

"GO AWAY!"

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME OUT!" The hell I can't.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." I let down my blind and close the curtain. There, no more Edward.

When I don't hear him anymore I lay down in my bed and pop in my ear buds. I'm humming along to Kings of Leon when suddenly the buds are ripped from my ears and my body is being pulled from the bed.

"Fuck!" I yelp, coming face to face with Edward.

"I told you, you can't keep me out."

"Get out before I call my dad." My threat falls on deaf ears.

Soon I'm tumbling back onto my bed and Edward is between my legs.

"Get off of me." I whine.

"You know you don't want me to." He hissed.

"I fucking hate you. Get off!"

He's grabbing my wrists and pinning them to the bed. "Let me make you feel good." He says as he licks the shell of my ear.

I have to fight it…I have to or…

…Fuck it.

He soon realizes that I have stopped fighting and spens little time removing my shorts and panties. He pushes up my shirt so he can massage my breasts. His tongue is on my clit and I'm lost.

My body is shivering with anticipation of more to come. He licked up my lips several times then plunged his tongue inside of me, licking and teasing where I needed him most. I could feel myself gushing and Edward enjoying what I'm giving him. He slipped one finger inside, then another, fucking me into oblivion. His tongue licked on my clit slowly, as if he were passionately making love to it, but his fingers inside of me were moving fast. I was right on the edge…But when he began putting pressure on my g-spot I was a goner. I came quick and hard, but he didn't stop. He fucked me deep with his fingers and latched on to my clit with his mouth. I was super sensitive at this point and became aware of all the moaning I was doing and the wet licking sounds coming from Edward between my legs.

"You know what I love about your pussy, baby?" He asked looking up at me through his lashes. I couldn't form any coherent words.

"No one else has touched it but me. It's mine. Only I can make it feel this way."

I wanted to say he was wrong—that I'm sure there's someone out there who can make me feel this good too…But deep down inside I know he's right. No one will ever make me feel the way he does. He's ruined me.

I'm exploding again, coming so fast and hard that I see stars.

Bless his tongue and fingers.

He slows down his fingers and I'm able to relax. One last lick and he's moving away.

I feel like I could sleep for days. He leaves my room and I hear him clean himself off in the bathroom. I lazily sit up and pull my shorts back on. When he returns to my room he doesn't come sit next to me on the bed like I wanted, instead he stands in the doorway, staring me down.

"What's going on with you Bella?" His voice is calm, deep, but full of speculation.

"Nothing." I lie, and he knows it.

"You told me you could handle our arrangement. I'm starting to think that this was a mistake."

"No," I'm shaking my head," I'm fine. I can handle it."

He watched me for a long time and I could feel my façade cracking under the pressure.

I can handle it…I've been handling it.

His phone beeped and he pulls it from his pocket to read a text.

"I have to go." He says.

"Where?"

"Tanya." Is his only reply.

As he turns to leave I find myself looking for any excuse for him to stay. "Wait!" I jump from my bed.

He's facing me now with a raised eyebrow. "What about this." I move my hand to the obvious bulge in his pants.

He looks down at me and smiles. "I'll let Tanya handle it."

With one last kiss to my forehead he's gone.

I don't even try to fight the tears as they come…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rebound**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

My mom left when I was two.

Dad never told me the whole story, but through the years I was able to come up with my own conclusion. She hated Forks. She hated Charlie for getting her pregnant with James at seventeen, even though she was a willing participant in his conception. She hated that her parents forced her to marry my dad the day after she graduated from high school…And most of all she hated that her life didn't belong to her anymore.

After I was born she tried—I'm sure she tried so hard to stick it out for us. She wanted to be a good wife and mother because that was what was expected of her, but ultimately it became too much to bare.

It's sad to say but I don't remember her, or even what she looked like. After the divorce dad threw out anything that would remind him of her; including her pictures and belongings she left behind. What can I say? Dad is impulsive…At least I get it, honestly.

It's as if she never existed. We never speak about her…Renee wiped us out of her life the moment she left, and my dad made sure that she was wiped out of ours.

Charlie has had to play the role of mother and father for all intents and purposes. His approach wasn't always the greatest but he did the very best he could. My first "training bra" was a pack of extra small t-shirts that he claimed would give me all the support I needed. I wore boxer briefs from the time I was potty trained until I was eleven. He broke down and bought me panties when I came home crying because the kids were making fun of me in school. I wore my brother's hand me downs until I went to middle school, and by the time dad thought I was old enough to buy my own clothes I was well set in my tomboy ways. I've never worn a dress, or a skirt, or even tight jeans. I have no desire to.

I'm not a girly girl by any means…And I don't plan on changing that for anyone.

My dad tried his hardest to raise us in the only way he knew how. I think with the limited amount of experience he had with little girls, or women in general, he did a damn good job raising me…But sometimes I wished I had a mother. Someone who could have given me those hugs that only a mother could—someone who would have brushed my hair and told me stories about her childhood…I never had that…I'll never have that.

As much as I love him, I can't tell my dad about the things that are going on in my life. I can't tell him that I'm in love with a boy I've known since I was eight, or the fact that he's been sneaking into my room to have sex with me…Or that my period is late.

I've never been late…

Yeah, welcome to my fucked up world.

If I overreact now and my period does happen to come, I'll feel like an idiot in ever having thought there was a possibility that I was…. I can't even say the word. The last couple of times Edward and I have been together he's been careless. I guess I have as well as I never stop him once he's started. My need for him clouds my judgment—I don't think about it until the deed is done and he's left me alone in my bed.

If only I wasn't so chicken shit to go and get on birth control. I could never do it here in Forks. The last thing I need is someone telling my dad that they saw me coming out of the clinic. He'll want to know why, and I can't tell him…He'd kill Edward.

The guys would kill Edward…

I love him too much to ever rat him out.

"Hey B! Hurry up I gotta piss!" Jacob knocked, obnoxiously, on the bathroom door.

"Fuck off! I'm getting dressed!"

I just stepped out of the shower and I'm nowhere near decent enough to let him in.

"Can't you get dressed in your room?"

"No douche bag! Go piss out back!" I can't ever get any privacy in this fucking house.

I heard him huff under his breath and stomp away. I could hear the other guys laughing at him as the back door slammed. In about twenty minutes I'm dressed and my hair is sufficiently pulled back into its usual messy bun. I leave the bathroom to tell the guys I'm ready to go. We're heading down to La Push to hang out before school starts bright and early Monday morning.

What I find waiting for me in the living room though is quite unexpected.

Edward and Tanya are parked on my couch, tonguing each other down like there's no tomorrow. The others are nowhere to be found…I suddenly don't feel so well.

I clear my throat which breaks them apart. Tanya greets me with a smile while Edward glares…What the hell is his problem?

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"They all left." Tanya pushes Edward off of her and walks over to me. Why the fuck would they leave me knowing I don't have a way to get to the beach now?

"You're not going to the beach in that are you?" She tugs at my clothes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

My basketball shorts, sneakers, and "hop off my dick" t-shirt are very appropriate, I think.

"I mean, wouldn't you be more comfortable in something cooler?"

I look her over, internally gagging at her booty shorts and top that's two sizes too small. She's showing way too much skin…It's not even that fucking warm today.

"Leave her alone Tanya. This is Bella." Edward moves to her side, grabbing her by the waist.

What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

"I don't mean to be rude but…your clothing choices are all wrong."

I look at Edward and he's rolling his eyes. Frustration is written all over his sexy face. I wish blondie wasn't here so I could jump him.

"I think my choices are just fine." I state proudly.

"You'd look so much better if you wore clothes that actually fit you. I know under all this boy stuff, there's a pretty girl bursting to get out…I mean, look at these shorts." Again she's tugging my shit.

"They didn't tell you? I have to wear big shorts to hide my cock." Tanya gasps and Edward howls in laughter.

If she believes that then there's no hope for her, at all.

Elbowing him in the stomach Tanya turns the bitch brow on me. "Fine! See if I'll ever try to help you again." She turns on her heel and storms out.

Edward is still laughing when he realizes he has my undivided attention.

Licking his plump lips I almost swoon. "You're funny Swan."

"Thanks Cullen." I shyly look away. He makes it so hard to keep my composure around him sometimes.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah but how am I supposed to get there?" Fucking great friends I have. James obviously took the truck which seats four comfortably. Paul's car is a little on the small side but I'm sure I could have fit in there.

"You're riding with us."

"You and Malibu Barbie…This should be interesting."

He follows me outside. As I'm locking the door I feel him, feel his breath fanning across my face because he's standing so close.

"I've been kind of distant lately. A lot of personal shit has been going on and I've been taking it out on the wrong people-" he starts. He'll never come right out and admit fault to anything. He'll never say I'm sorry no matter how wrong he is…He'd rather explain his short comings than actually be upfront about them.

I've known him for a very long time. Before Tanya and our secret came into the equation, we spent every day together… We were inseparable. The Edward Cullen I once knew would never hurt the ones he cared about…The Edward Cullen of today is cold. He puts on this façade as if nothing has changed—but he forgets I know him, probably better than anyone else.

And I always forgive him…Because I love him. "It's ok." His smile is so heartbreakingly beautiful I forget for a second that his girlfriend is waiting for us in his car and lean forward for a kiss.

He dodges me easily and sticks out his hand. "Best friends?"

With a sigh, I have no other choice.

"Best friends."

My friends are a bunch of immature idiots. Paul keeps flexing his muscles at random girls who pass by. Jacob is trying, and failing, to knee all the guys in the balls. Emmett got his hands on some beer so he's already turned up to level ten. Good thing Rosalie is here to keep him from making a complete ass of himself. Jasper is loved up with Alice as they swim and frolic in the water. Edward and Tanya have disappeared somewhere…I don't even want to think about it.

Just my luck I got stuck with James, but even he left me to go talk to some girl named Victoria.

La Push is full of people out to have a good time, seeing as it's our last day of freedom. I'm sure Dad will be dropping by later to make sure we're all conducting ourselves safely…It's sweet that he's so protective of all of us.

I decide that since no one wants to hang out with me I'll find something to do on my own. Walking along the beach I stomp down the jealousy I feel toward the happy couples who are out enjoying their day together. Kissing, hugging, tanning in the sun while holding hands...

Where's a toilet? I think I'm going to barf.

I see the familiar tall rock formations about twenty feet away and walk in their direction. When I was a kid I used to find the coolest shells around those rocks, and since I'm by myself I can be all nostalgic and shit.

As I get closer though, I hear shouting.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

"NO, FUCK YOU!"

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID, AND WORTHLESS. WHY DO I PUT UP WITH YOUR ASS!"

I know that voice. I hate that voice.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME!"

Now that voice…That strong, deep, velvet voice—I could listen to it all day.

I can't hear the rest of their conversation because the waves chose that moment to crash over the rocks—whatever was said pissed Tanya off because she sprinted from behind the rock in tears. She didn't see me which I'm grateful for because she might have caught me red handed in my eavesdropping, or she might have mistaken my presence as a sign to latch on to me and talk about her issues.

I'd rather not.

I walk around the rock to see Edward sitting in the sand. His hands are in his hair, pulling at the already wild strands. Their argument must have really put him through the ringer, I don't think I've seen him this broken up in a long time.

I sit down next to him and remove his hands from his hair. "You're gonna pull it out if you keep it up."

"What the fuck do you want?" From the tone of his voice I know it's not a question he wants me to answer.

So I don't.

"Everything ok?"

He glared at me. "No. Everything's not ok. Does it look like I'm fucking ok?"

"I get it. Sorry I asked." I don't want to leave him like this, but it's obvious he doesn't want to talk. Standing up, I start to walk away, closing my eyes to fight the tears as I go.

I suddenly feel fingers holding my arm and my eyes fly open in surprise as my head thumps against a muscled chest. I'm being dragged back.

"What are you-"

"Shhh. Quiet." He turns me around and crashes his lips to mine.

It's frenzied and fucking hot…Wait what am I saying? We can't do this.

I'm pulling back. "No Edward. Not here."

"Shut up. I'll have you anywhere I want."

"But someone might see."

He pushes me back against the rock, peeling my shirt and shorts from my body. I'm wrapped around him in seconds. He doesn't take off my panties, just pushes them aside. His fingers tease me before their replaced by his cock.

"I…" thrust "don't…" thrust "give…" thrust "a…" thrust "fuck!"

I know I shouldn't want this, especially when we could be caught at any moment. Holding on tightly to him I close my eyes and let go of all my inhibitions. At least if we're caught we won't have to hide anymore. He fucks me good… He fucks me crazy and I'm wishing that cunt Tanya would catch us. She thinks she has so much control over him…I would laugh in her stupid face.

Things come to an abrupt halt when he spills inside of me.

…Oh fuck. Not inside. Not fucking inside.

I don't say anything as he pulls up his shorts and leaves me there to gather myself.

He disappears before I have a chance to walk back with him. I'm alone, yet again. I make it back to the others and they're so wrapped up in other things that they haven't noticed my absence.

I'm ready to go home.

"Bella?" Turning I see Tanya walking toward me. "Have you seen Edward?" She asks.

I should tell her I saw him right after she stormed off. Right after calling him worthless. Right after I let him fuck me senseless. I want to tell her to piss off and go find another dick to suck on and leave Edward to me…

But I don't.

"No I haven't seen him."

"Well if you do tell him my sister is picking me up. When he stops acting like a child then he can call me."

She's fucking clueless if she thinks I'm telling him the second part of that.

"I'll let him know."

Or I won't. I don't owe her shit…She's leaving.

Good riddance.

Now, _**where**_ is Edward?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rebound**_

* * *

The good news is my period came the next day—after the whole beach debacle. I can't tell you how excited I was, I didn't even care that I was bloated and had cramps. I welcomed it if it meant I wasn't pregnant.

The bad news is I'm back in the _'friend zone'_ again. The happy couple made up and are more in love than ever.

_**Barf!**_

It sucks you know—when you want someone so much but you can't have them. When you've given your all and it's never returned…You watch him give his love to someone else and you think, _"__damn__, __why__ can't that be me?"_

I'm his friend right?

So, I have to play the part no matter how much it sucks.

School and after school activities help to keep my mind off of him. I'm getting better at hiding my jealousy whenever they're around, putting my focus on homework and basketball. Whenever I have free time, I spend it alone…But the fact still remains that no matter how hard I try to fight it, I want him so bad it hurts.

It's Friday, the thirteenth of October. There's a marathon of Friday the Thirteenth movies coming on tonight, and I've invited the guys, and their girlfriends, to come hang out at my house. It will be great, hanging out with my friends and pigging out, all while watching Jason Voorhees kill innocent campers on our brand new _50"_ plasma,flat screen TV. I think my dad almost passed out when the TV was delivered. He's been in front of it every night watching football.

I have everything set out when the company starts to arrive. Popcorn, candy, my homemade pizza, and hot wings; it's like a fat kid's heaven in my living room. Jake and Jasper are the first to show. The three of us have been hanging out a lot lately since Emmett and Paul graduated. They're attending Forks Community College like James, who's in his second year there. I'm proud of them for going to college, but I miss seeing them. Since school has started for all of us, we don't have much time to just fuck around like we used to.

Soon my house is packed. With the exception of Jake, everyone else has brought a date. Paul brought his girlfriend Rachael, Rosalie showed up with Alice and they are now joined at the hip with their men. James brought some super bitch named Victoria who I remember him talking to at the beach. Last, but certainly not least, Tanya and Edward show up about two hours later.

It's funny; I don't remember inviting either of them.

I keep to myself, watching the other couples enjoying being with each other more than watching the fucking movies. It's frustrating…I want to be like that. My eyes linger on Edward as he softly caressed Tanya's cheek. She smiles, turning her head to face him…and they start making out.

Jealousy bubbles in my gut. Everyone else is oblivious to the complete turmoil I feel seeing with my own two eyes how he'll never look at me the way he looks at her. He'll never touch me that way; so soft and loving…I just—can't. Moving into the kitchen, I take a few deep breaths to calm myself and start cleaning up the mess I made while cooking. It's the only thing that will keep my mind off of him being here—with her—like that.

"Hey Bella." Alice comes into the kitchen carrying a few plates and cups. "Need any help?"

"Sure."

We're relatively silent as we work around each other. I wonder why she's helping me instead of being with Jasper? "Friday the Thirteenth movies aren't very scary."

"They're not." I agree.

"Jasper is really into them, but I'd rather watch something that will at least give me nightmares." She smiled.

"I know of a few that just might do the trick."

"We should watch them. We need to hang out more anyway."

And like that, we fell into an easy conversation. Mainly about school and what we plan to do afterward. Alice is hoping to get accepted into a fashion school in New York. Me, well I dream of going to UCLA. Aunt Cindy, my dad's much younger sister lives out in Los Angeles. She's always begging me to come out and stay with her—so even if I don't get into UCLA, I can at least go visit her for a while.

Rosalie joined us when the guys decided that they didn't want to watch TV anymore. She told us that she's planning to go to U-Dub to major in mechanical engineering after she graduates. Emmett is going to transfer there after his second year at the community college, and they'll finish out the last few years together.

Before I know it, Victoria, and Tanya are in the kitchen talking with us. Somewhere between talking about college and fashion, we get on the subject of boys.

"Has James ever given you an orgasm?" Tanya asks Victoria, who shyly replies that he has. I cover my ears because I refuse to listen to her retell anything that has to do with my brother being the giver of said orgasms.

Alice and Rose laugh at me. Tanya asks them the same question, to which they answer yes. The bitch conveniently skips me.

"It's kind of embarrassing, but Eddie's never given me an orgasm." She revealed.

I think my eyes almost bug out of my head.

Never?

All he has to do is look at me and I'm a quivering mess on the floor. It figures her vagina would be just as hard to please as her personality.

"So you fake it…Every time?" Rosalie gawked at her.

"Yeah…But just between us girls," she shot a side eye in my direction," I'm such a fucking good actress."

The fucking BITCH!

"Then why the fuck are you with him?" Bubbles out of me before I can stop it.

Her eyes narrow, "Not that I have to explain myself to you, but, aside from the fact that he can't satisfy me sexually, I love him." Is her half-assed reply.

And just for good measure she throws in, "You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?"

"For your information I know a lot more than you think." I fire back.

"I highly doubt that."

"Ok girls, let's keep this civilized." Alice jumps in.

I can see Victoria and Rosalie loving what could potentially happen between Tanya and I. I'm not saying I'm going to start a fight, but I'll damn sure finish it should she tempt me.

"Maybe if you weren't such a guy I could believe you." Tanya snickered, tossing her bleach blonde hair to the side as if in a challenge.

_Time for the claws to come out._

"And maybe if you weren't such a whore you wouldn't have to suck and fuck any guy with a pulse. You're so used and stretched. Have you ever thought that's the reason why Edward can't get you off? You so-called love him, right?"There, I said it.

I don't give a fuck—she needs to hear the truth sooner or later. Plus, I'm tired of hearing her refer to me as a guy. I'll show her a fucking guy.

The look on her face is absolutely lethal. Rosalie and Alice try to diffuse the situation, but I think we were way past that. She wanted to fight me—I could see it in her eyes. She actually thinks she can take me. Sure, she's got a few inches on me, and she's obviously bigger than me weight wise…I'm not your average girl—Tanya Denali doesn't scare me.

I walk right up to her and wait for the first swing.

"You've got a lot of balls Swan." She grit through her teeth.

"More than you know, slut."

That did it.

Tanya swung at me, but I ducked and tackled her to the ground. It all happened so fast. She grabbed my hair and I punched her in the face. We're a tangle of limbs, punching, kicking, biting…It's an all-out brawl. By the time I'm being pulled off the bitch, my shirt is hanging off my body and my sweatpants are barely on. Other than my clothes being the casualty, I came out pretty good.

She didn't fair too well. I landed a few good punches to her face and I could see her eye swelling shut right. Her nose is bleeding, and it looks like I left a few deep scratches along her arms and chest.

Edward is pulling her back while Paul and James keep me locked against the wall. Everyone is in shock at this point.

Tanya is hurling obscenities at me and all I can do is laugh. She got her ass kicked and she's still talking; threatening me and trying to get around Edward who looks as if he doesn't understand what's going on.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU BETTER BE GLAD HE'S HOLDING ME BACK!" she yelled.

"OR WHAT? YOU GONNA HIT ME? GOOD LUCK SEEING OUT OF ONE EYE POPEYE!"

She screams and tries harder to get out of his grasp. "Tanya, cut it out!" Edward, having enough, threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the house.

Paul and James finally let me go. My hair is all over the place, and I'm pretty much standing here in my bra and underwear. When I look up everyone is staring at me in shock.

"What?" I look down at myself.

Oh, I guess I'm more exposed than I thought.

"Damn," Jake started," Bella…You've got tits!"

Jasper slapped him in the back of the head—but that didn't stop him from staring.

"Why don't you go get changed. We'll clean up." James shooed me away.

As I walk away I hear Alice snicker, "Nice panties."

They're red and lacy.

I throw up my middle finger and continue to my room.

I hear the front door slam and assume everyone has left as I redress myself in some pj's and prepare for bed. Suddenly, my bedroom window flies up and Edward is climbing through. He stands in front of me with fury in his eyes. _Oh shit…_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Oh, so this is all my fault now? _Figures._

"Tanya told me all the shit you said to her."

"Really? Did she tell you any of what she said to me?"

"It doesn't matter," he snapped, "she's my girlfriend and you have to respect that fact. Don't use your anger toward me and take it out on her?"

_**WHAT?**_

"What the fuck are you talking about? First of all, my anger was justified, but it's not because of you. If anything I defended you."

"Keep your fucking hands off her! Do you hear me? I don't need you to defend me, just stay in your place."

I cannot believe he would come over here and refuse to listen to my side of things. And what's worse, he doesn't care that I was the one who fought for him…While that bitch is making a mockery of him behind his back, I actually stood up for him, and this is the thanks I get.

"Fuck you Edward! Go be with her and leave me the fuck alone. The next time she cheats on you, don't come crying to me about it."

I can't look at him anymore without wanting to cry. I turn away, but he's pulling me back.

Spinning me around, we come face to face. "I love her…She's everything to me, and I won't let you and your jealousy fuck that up."

His lips press down on mine hard. I open my mouth and allow him to take what he wants even though right now I hate him so much. The bitch has his mind so twisted, his sick obsession with her is starting to scare me.

What is she doing?

What is it?

Why is he so stuck on her, threatening me to leave her alone, when she's the one doing everything? All I've ever done is love Edward and want to protect him…All she's ever done is break his heart—and she'll continue to do it for as long as he allows.

When our lips separate I know that he's not staying. He's going back to her, probably to nurse her wounds.

"Just—leave things the way they are. Don't fuck up what we have because of this."

"I won't let her speak bad about you Edward, I-"

"_Shhh_, baby… Don't."

He's backing away from me. As much as I want to grasp on to him and never let go, I have to.

Edward made his decision the moment he left through my window that night.

And now, I need to make a few decisions of my own.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rebound**_

* * *

**I've gotten a lot of great reviews and constructive criticism for this story. Seeing as I am my own worst critic I know this story could be better. I'm working on it. **

**This story will have a happy ending…Just so you guys know lol **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

I left my window unlocked every night for the next month. My heart expected to hear him knock twice and raise it before slinking into my room as he's done hundreds of times before. Taking me in his arms and kissing me; apologizing for being such an ass.

My brain, the rational part, knew he wasn't coming back—at least not anytime soon.

And why should I wait for him? He's made it perfectly clear that Tanya is more important to him than I'll ever be. Even after I stood up for him…I fought for him. It meant absolutely nothing. Our friendship has suffered and I'm pretty sure everyone around us can feel the tension. Edward made his choice and that was to stick by his girlfriend and continue to suffer at her hands. I've just stopped trying. Avoidance seems to be the only thing that works for me. If I don't acknowledge our issues, then I can pretend they're not there. Eventually I know it'll blow up in my face, but right now I don't feel strong enough to handle it.

I hate this…I'm not this girl.

I'm fucking lying in my bed each day after school, depressed and thinking about shit that I shouldn't be thinking about. All of which involve Edward and that skank skipping off into the sunset while I'm left behind to wallow in my own worthlessness. Yep, I'm just alone in my room smothered in darkness on a stupid Tuesday night, with only the torrential rain beating against my unlocked window.

"BELLA! COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC! "Dad yelled for me from the front room.

I sluggishly pull myself from my bed and walk out of my room to find him. He's sitting on the couch sipping on a beer and watching the highlights from last night's football game. When he sees me, he pats the cushion beside him and I sit down, curling my legs beneath me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you all day and I thought we could, what is it you kids call it, hang out?"

My dad, always trying to keep up with the times; but it's just what I need to bring me out of the dumps. I snuggle up beside him and momentarily put aside my thoughts.

"What's going on with you kiddo?"

"Nothing dad." Nothing I wanted to tell him about. He'd grab his gun and hunt Edward down.

"Listen, "he started, sipping from his beer and sitting it on the table," I know I'm not exactly the first person you would come to when you're having a problem-"

"You're the last person I would come to." I mumbled.

He laughed. "Well, as true as that may be, I want you to know that whatever it is…It will pass."

_It will pass._

What will pass? The heartache?…The pain?…The anger?

My pitiful teenage dramas don't quite do those words justice. I actually feel a little juvenile for being so depressed over this shit.

"Wise words old man."

"I'm serious. Nothing lasts forever—whatever you're going through, it may hurt you right now but it's only temporary."

_Whoa!_ Since when did Charlie get so deep? It must be all that time he spends watching Dr. Phil when James and I are at school.

"Thanks dad. I actually feel a little better now."

"That's what I'm here for…Now, enough with the heavy." He turned his attention back to the TV. Throwing his arm over my shoulders I snuggle more into his side.

I love daddy/daughter time.

* * *

"Swan, you coming to my party this weekend?" Mike Newton sauntered up beside me as I made my way to History.

School so far is getting on my nerves and this dip-shit is only adding fuel to the fire.

"Why the fuck would I come to your party Newton? If you want Jasper to come why don't you just ask him your fucking self."

Newton has had a fan-girl crush on Jasper since fifth grade. The little twit follows him around, dresses like him, even grew his hair out so that it would look like Jasper's wavy locks. Newton's looks more like a pedophile's, but the fact that he wants to butt fuck my bestfriend is unacceptable.

Not really, but you get my drift.

"I already asked and he said no." He sighed, defeated.

"So why are you asking me?"

"Because, I want you to come. You're cool… And I heard about how you beat Tanya Fire-Crotch's ass."

_**Ha!**_ I figured that had something to do with it. Since word got out about our little scuffle, people are coming out of the woodwork to congratulate me. Why? Because everyone hates Tanya Denali. No one has her back which is pretty sad if you think about it. She's a joke—even her so-called friends talk about her.

_My, how the tables have turned._

"I'll think about it." I dismiss Newton, walking past him to class.

Mr. Collins wasted no time in handing out a study guide for an upcoming test which he allowed us to work either by ourselves or in groups. I'd rather work alone, so I engross myself in filling in the study guide.

I was so lost in my own world that I didn't hear the door open, or someone step in and introduce himself. I didn't even hear a desk being pulled up beside mine. A pencil tapped my paper and before I could react I was staring into the most stunning blue eyes I'd ever seen. My jaw dropped; I lost all sense of focus…_Damn_.

His eyes roamed my face carefully, and then in a deep, velvety voice he said, "Hi, I'm Demetri."

"Umm…Bella." I stammered. Part of me wanted to make sure my hair was in place and I didn't have a booger in my nose or food stuck in my teeth. The other part of me thought what the hell for? He's just a guy…A very fucking handsome guy.

He smiled and completely dazzled me. "Can I work with you? Mr. Collins said I should work with a partner to get caught up and you're the first person I saw so…"He trailed off and I hung on to every word.

"…Sure." I said nervously.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

This complete stranger that I know nothing about has left me at a loss for words. He's just so damn sexy—the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. His deep blue eyes set against his dark hair and slightly tanned skin make him stand out from all the guys I've seen walking around Forks High. He had the right amount of brood going on, and _oh man_ he's got some nice arms. He's different in the best way in that he's not from here and no one has sunk their claws into him yet.

In a few weeks he'll find friends of his own and forget me. That's what happens around here.

When I plucked up enough courage I decided to get to know a little about him. "So, where are you from?"

"Virginia." He replied.

"Why the hell are you in Forks?"

"My dad wanted a change…I had no choice." At least he didn't seem happy about the change. Who in their right mind would want to happily live in Forks? I sure don't and I've lived here my whole life.

"Oh, well you should have told him to pick a better place."

He smiled and glanced up at me. "Like I said, I had no choice."

"That's very cryptic."

"I'm a cryptic kind of guy. What's your story?"

"Don't have one." At least not one I want to share.

"Everyone has a story." He says with conviction.

He won't get me that easy. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"We'd be here all day." Demetri turned back to his work and we don't speak for the rest of the class.

When lunch rolled around I walk to the cafeteria with Demetri in tow. He found me at my locker and asked if I could show him which way to go. He was so cute all lost and uncertain. I show him to my table in the back and introduce him to Jasper and Jake who are already there. He sort of invites himself to sit down which is no problem at all; it's just that no one has ever done it before outside of our immediate group of friends.

_I knew I liked this guy._

"Bell, did you get your algebra finished?" Jake asked, turning on the puppy dog eyes before I could even confirm or deny that I did indeed have it finished. I sit down to pull my notebook from my back pack to give to him when someone plops down in the seat next to him.

I know who it is. Every hair on my body is standing on end…I don't look at him.

Handing my notebook to Jake, I stand to go grab myself some lunch. "Hey." His hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Can we talk?"

I roll my eyes. "No."

"Come on Bella. You can't still be mad at me." His green eyes are blazing; the intensity of them makes me cringe.

I walk in the direction of the salad bar… He follows.

"Bella-"

"Leave me alone."

"No…Let me explain."

"Explain what? Where's your bitch? Go spout that shit to her because I don't really care anymore."

I'm taking my anger out on the lettuce as I slam it down on the plate. I want him to go away so I can think for two fucking minutes, but he won't leave.

"You do care Bella." He mumbled.

"I really fucking don't so fuck off!" I walk around him to go pay for my food, but again he's stopping me.

"I know why you're mad." I expect him to finish. When he doesn't, it takes everything in me not to pour my salad over his head.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"…What do you want from me?"

"…I don't know. Not this…I'm so fucking tired of your shit Edward. One minute you're begging to be with me, and the next you want nothing to do with me. I don't know where you come from, but where I come from you don't do shit like that to the people you care about."

"I know."

"You know? You don't fucking know shit. What hurts the most is the fact that I fought for you when your girlfriend talked trash about you behind your back. And what do I get in return? The cold shoulder!"

He grabbed both my shoulders and pulled me into his chest, hugging me close. "I'll come over tonight so we can talk."

"No." I try to push him away but his arms only tighten.

"I need you." He pleads into my ear and I'm lost in the sensation of being so close to him after so long.

I don't say yes… But I don't say no either.

* * *

James and Victoria are making out on the couch when I get home.

I don't want to see that shit so I drop my things off in my bedroom and go to the kitchen to start dinner. Its times like this I wish James would move the hell out, and then I wouldn't have to interrupt him molesting his latest conquest.

Grabbing some noodles and sauce, I put water on to boil and salt it.

"Hey Bella." Victoria smiled as she walked in. " Whatcha makin'?"

"Spaghetti."

It's weird. She's been super nice to me lately. When I first met her she gave Tanya a run for her money in the bitch department. I don't know if it's because she's fucking my brother that she's starting to go soft on me…But it's a little weird.

She sighed. "I wish I could cook."

"It's not that hard."

"No, it **is** that hard. I can't tell you how many times I've almost burnt down my kitchen trying to cook. My mom won't let me near anything with a flame. I can't even make toast without burning it."

That's probably smart of her. I mean, if she can't make toast there's just no hope.

"So," she started quietly, "how long have you been fucking Edward?"

I almost dropped the jar of spaghetti sauce.

"Excuse me?"

She eyed me. "I think you heard me the first time."

How the fuck could she know? No one knows except Edward and I, unless he's told someone. I highly doubt that.

"I…I'm not." I stuttered.

"You should really learn to lie better." She rolled her eyes.

How the FUCK DOES SHE KNOW!

As if she heard my inner monologue she answered, "No one fights that hard for a guy unless she's fucking him…Or in love."

I can't say anything. I really can't. For the second time today I'm at a loss for words.

"My advice to you is drop him. I can tell you love him way more than he loves you, and in the end you'll end up being the one that'll suffer the most."

I think long and hard about her words.

"…I don't know if I can just drop him like that. When he hurts, I hurt."

"Fuck that. He doesn't want you Bella. He just wants to use you. I know you see it or you wouldn't be so torn up about it."

She's absolutely right. When he left that night after the fight I knew that anything we may have had together before was over. I decided that I wasn't going to let him run all over me anymore. Yes, I love him…I'll probably always love him…But it's getting to the point where it hurts to have these feelings for him. Until he can completely let Tanya go, I can't let him break me anymore.

I told myself I was going to confront him that night when he came over. I lay in bed waiting for him.

_One hour passes…_

_Two hours pass…_

_Three hours pass…_

It's almost eleven at night and he hasn't come.

We really need to talk—if I wait any longer I might lose my courage.

So, I throw on a hoodie and sneak out of my window. I walk the short distance to his house, his car is in the driveway so I know he's home. His window is dark…Maybe he's sleeping. I have every intention of knocking on his window to wake him, but something stops me. Better yet, someone.

All the blood rushed out of my face—I feel sick.

There, right through his window I see a girl moving on top of his body. Her hair is long and dark, and when she whips it to the side my breath leaves me in one big whoosh.

The girl, riding Edward's dick, is none other than Irina Denali.

Tanya's sister.

I'm back in my room so fast I barely register it.

All I know is I shut my window, and locked it.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think about this new development. I enjoy reading all your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rebound**_

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. This last week has been extremely busy.**

**WOW! You guys blew me away with your reviews. They are amazing and are the fuel to keep me going with this. I'll be honest, this story isn't my favorite to write and I honestly don't think it's that good…But with the support I have received so far I am definitely going to give the very best I can to this.**

**I appreciate you all!**

**Now, as for this chapter…Let's just say it gets worse before it gets better. And with only five chapters in the angst is definitely nowhere from over.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

I needed a distraction.

Something to take my mind off what I saw…

To purge my thoughts of all of it. The lying, the cheating, the hurt…**All of it.**

I tried getting high with Jake and Jasper at our hangout; this little place in the woods we found one afternoon years ago. Dad told us to stay out of the trees that lined our back yard because it was too dangerous to venture into—but as a bunch of prepubescent knuckleheads, we did exactly what we weren't supposed to. If I hadn't fallen down a small cliff and cut my knee open we would've never found the place.

Needless to say, the small abandoned cabin has served its purpose time and time again.

But not this time. The higher I got the more I thought over the bullshit; and I started blaming myself for it…

_Not good._

So, I tried getting drunk with Emmett and Paul—thinking maybe it would numb the pain just enough to keep my mind away from those thoughts…Yeah, right. The alcohol just made me more depressed and I burst into tears in front of them. It freaked them out. _"Bella Swan doesn't cry,"_ Emmett said staring at me with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

Paul was so shaken that he called James, who rushed over to Emmett's place from Victoria's only to yell at them for letting me get that drunk. He drove me home and chastised me the whole way there. Never once did he ask why I was crying, or why I got so drunk in the first place. I would have told him in the state I was in…

And that my friends, would have been horrible.

The last thing I wanted was for James to go out and avenge me. When we got home he forced me into the shower which sobered me up a bit, and when I was comfortably in my pj's he brushed the knots out of my hair and put me to bed—leaving some pills and a glass of water on my nightstand.

That hangover sucked ass the next day.

Getting high and drunk didn't solve anything and again I found myself moping around, depressed.

Why couldn't I just get over it, _over him_, already?

He had such a hold on me I couldn't go five minutes without remembering something—moments we've shared in the past that brought me so much happiness. It seems the only time I was truly happy was with Edward…But the times I was sad, or hurt, were because of Edward too.

And now…Now I just feel stupid.

_Stupid in love_.

I haven't physically seen him even though I know he's around; and as the weeks pass his absence becomes more noticeable to our group of friends. He no longer sits with us at lunch—from what I hear he's taken to smoking on the side of the building with the sketchy kids no one hangs around with. I don't see him at his house at all, but honestly no one is ever at his house. Esme and Carlisle are more involved in their work than they are with him.

That's the reason we got so close in the first place. His parents were never around and my mother abandoned me.

He doesn't come to our Saturday two-on-two anymore. He's just fallen off the radar.

So why the fuck is it bothering me? Why am I even searching him out? He made his choices and as far as I'm concerned he can really go fuck himself. Oh wait, I'm sure a Denali sister is attached to his dick as we speak.

It's amazing how shit changes. You expect the good things in life to always stay the same, never to succumb to the evils of this world. I never thought my relationship with my bestfriend which was once so pure would turn toxic.

I love Edward, but I hate him just the same.

I was invited to a slumber party at Rosalie Hale's house.

I know nothing about slumber parties apart from stuff I've seen in girly movies. It's one of those things I missed out on growing up because I wanted to hang out with the guys. Boys don't have slumber parties…They just chill out, eat junk food, and play video games until they pass out. Now, I'm going to a real deal girly get together…I pray there's no singing.

I'm nervous for all the obvious reasons. Sure, I know Rose and Alice will be there, but so will other girls from school. It makes me uncomfortable to be around people I don't know. Also, there's the girly bonding I'm sure to be subjected to. They'll more than likely want to talk about fashion and boys…What the hell am I getting myself into?

But, this will be good for me—it can maybe help keep my mind off a certain someone; at least for a little while.

"So, you're really going to this thing?" Dad grumped, perched in the doorway of my room. I was digging in my drawer for a pair of sweats to add to my overnight bag.

"Yep."

"You know you don't have to right? I mean, no one is forcing you." He looked concerned and his voice was slightly strained.

"I know." I've very aware that I'm going of my own free will. "What's up with you?"

He crossed his arms, "I'm just…worried."

"Worried about what? I'll be with girls from my school that you know, and they'll probably want to paint my toenails and put makeup all over my face."

Just the thought of it makes me squeamish.

_Kill me now._

"I'm not worried about that…It's other stuff." He huffed.

I raise an eyebrow as I turn to face him. "Care to elaborate?"

He walked into my room and sat down on my bed. "Just…Be careful."

"I'm always careful dad. What exactly are you getting at?" I wait for him to respond. What he says next surprises the fuck out of me.

"I know you're at the age where you're probably thinking about sex."

"Oh please dad, let's not have the talk." I've dodged this conversation for seventeen years—now the night I'm off to have my first slumber party experience he decides to throw this at me.

"…Just as long as you're being safe."

"What the hell do you think is going to happen?"

"Girls like to experiment." He shrugged, like he had all the answers. I'm sure my dad doesn't know anything about girls _experimenting—_Hell,I'm a girl for crying out loud and I don't even know.

Unless…

"You think we're going to have an orgy or something?"

He winced at the word orgy and cleared his throat. "I'm not judging you. I've come to terms a long time ago that you're a lesbian-"

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN!" I shriek.

"You're not?" he sounded thoroughly surprised.

"No dad I'm not!"

I like dick…Probably a little too much!

"…._Whew_…Well, now that that's over with," he stood, "have fun sweetheart."

I watch him, completely shocked, as he leaves my room.

Boy, my evening is starting out great, isn't it?

* * *

James dropped me off in front of Rosalie's freaking mansion on his way to Victoria's. If I felt inadequate just standing on the outside, I really felt like shit when she let me inside. Talk about fucking amazing. I've never been inside of a house this big, and to say that I got the chance to see the inside of attorney Sara Hale and Judge Richard Hale's house/mansion/castle, it's a freaking big accomplishment.

My house is a punk in comparison to this place…Now I feel more inadequate for having had Rosalie come over to my two story, three bedroom man cave.

"I'm so glad you came," she gushed pulling me in the direction of loud chatter and squealing, "the party's just getting started and you're the last to arrive."

She opens a set of double doors and I'm surprised to see Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Stink-eye Mallory dancing around the room. Alice, in all her pixie glory, is balancing on the back of an expensive looking couch I'm sure cost more than everything I own.

Rosalie laughed at my obvious shock and pulled me further into the room. "Hey guys! Bella's here!"

Alice is the first one to get to me. Her exuberance catches me off guard as her little pixie arms circle my waist and grip me tight. I can smell the alcohol on her, which explains why she's fucking wired.

I awkwardly pat her back—she lets me go but not before planting a big kiss on my cheek. "What took you so long loca?"

Angela Webber, who I've never really spoken to before, pushed Alice away and took my hand in hers. "You are my fucking hero, Bella Swan."

Do I want to know what that means?

Jessica Stanley stood with her arms crossed, silently regarding me. I'm shocked to even see her here since she's Tanya's friend, aka the enemy, in my book. Lauren on the other hand is staring at me with the biggest grin I've ever seen on her face. Oh fuck, she's going to molest me in my sleep tonight.

"Hi Bella." She waved.

"Hey."

"Alright bitches! It's time to break out the good stuff." Rose went behind a bar and pulled out bottle after bottle of alcohol.

I think I'm going to enjoy myself immensely tonight.

We ate junk food; candies, cookies, chips, sandwiches…Oh man the amount of food she provided was unbelievable. We drank her mother's expensive booze; champagne, moscato, vodka—by midnight we were all pretty toasted. I felt pretty damn good and even Jessica Stanley's presence didn't bother me.

I learned that it wouldn't be a slumber party without meaningless chatter. We were sitting in the middle of Rose's gigantic bedroom surrounded by pillows and blankets. We had all changed into pj's; some more revealing than others. I think Jessica's boobs were just waiting for the opportunity to pop out and wave at me.

"So, you and Demetri?" Alice winked as she bumped her shoulder with mine. For such a little person, she packed a lot of punch.

"Me and Demetri what?"

"I always see you guys together. Are you dating?"

"No," shaking my head, I avert my eyes to the floor hoping she can't see my blush, "Demetri is a good buddy, that's about it."

Angela giggled. "Well, I don't see how you can keep your hands off of him. He's gorgeous. He puts Edward Cullen to shame."

All the girls agreed.

Just hearing **his** name puts me on edge. I told myself I wasn't going to think about him tonight…And I'm not…Fuck, I need another drink. As if reading my mind, Rose handed me a glass of something which I happily accepted. Taking a drink I revel in the way it burns down my throat—anything to not think about Edward.

The others, however, continued.

"He's been looking kind of rough lately." Jessica said.

"Yeah, I heard he's been hanging out with Riley." Angela muttered.

"Riley Biers?" I couldn't help but ask.

No, that can't be right.

Alice nodded. "The one and only."

Riley was bad news. He was Fork's resident trouble maker, always getting into trouble at every turn. He was a big fucking bully who preyed on the weak and got off on seeing them bleed. I heard he sold drugs, and honestly I wouldn't put it past him. There's no way Edward was hanging out with him…

There's just no way.

"You know Riley dates Tanya's sister, Irina." Rose said, turning her nose up in disgust.

No Fucking WAY!

Irina? The one who was fucking Edward in his bedroom?

"She's a real hot mess," Angela went on," She's such a skank just like her sister. I heard she fucks guys and then when they don't want her anymore she runs to Riley and he beats them up…How twisted is that?"

Yeah, fucking twisted indeed.

I'm on the verge of tears…I'm so scared for Edward. What if she does that to him? He can't want to be with her can he? And what if he turns her away, will she sick Riley on him?

I don't want him to get hurt because of some sadistic bitch.

Somewhere between my mini panic attack and rampant thoughts Alice yelled out "Let's play truth or dare!"

Playing truth or dare as drunk as we are is probably not a good idea, but I go along with it for the sake of trying to have fun.

"Alright I'll go first." Alice said. "Rose, truth or dare."

"Truth." Rose didn't hesitate.

"Is it true that you and Emmett got caught fucking in the janitor's closet last year?"

Rose smiled. "True."

After a round of giggles Jessica went next. "Angela, truth or dare."

"…Dare." Angela answered unsure. I don't blame her.

"I dare you to show us your boobs."

I wouldn't do it. I'd tell Jessica to whip out her long boobs before I'd pull out mine, but to my utter surprise meek little Angela pulled up her shirt and bra and exposed her girls to the open air. They fit her perfectly, not too big, not too small.

"Nice." I gave her a thumbs up to which she snickered and put her shirt back down.

"Alright Bella. Truth or dare." Rose said.

Oh brother…Do I go with truth and possibly reveal a secret that I shouldn't, or do I go with dare and embarrass myself for the sake of the game.

"Dare."

Rose wore a devilish grin. "I dare you to kiss Lauren."

"Fuck no." I said immediately.

No way in hell am I kissing her.

"You have to do it." Alice whined.

"What makes you think she wants to kiss me?" I ask looking at Lauren, who didn't seem to put out by the idea. Of course she wouldn't.

"Go on scary cat. It's just one little kiss." Rose urged.

Yeah it was one little kiss, but I had to be the one to do it. She didn't.

I down the rest of the concoction Rose made and decided to take a chance. What the hell—you only live once right? With my liquid courage, I lean forward and meet her halfway. It lasted all of two seconds, but it's not two seconds I want to repeat. Lauren looked like I had made her day when we pulled apart.

Now I know she's really going to molest me in my sleep.

The game went on that way until the wee hours of the morning with us going back and forth, asking ridiculous questions when someone picked truth, and suggesting wild shit when someone picked false.

"Truth or dare Bella?" Jessica asked, slurring her words.

"Truth." I answered, equally as trashed.

"Have you ever seen Edward's dick?"

"_Uh oh Bella…Be careful,"_ my sober mind said to me when I hesitated.

I'm way too drunk to listen to her at this point.

"Yep."

"How big is it?" She probed. I had all of their attention now.

"It's pretty big."

"How many times have you seen it?"

"Probably hundreds." _Maybe even more._

"Hundreds? What the hell were you two doing that you've seen his junk hundreds of times." Alice asked.

I regret saying the words when they leave my lips. "We fuck."

Five pairs of eyes stare at me, some in shock, some in confusion. One however was bouncing with joy.

"I knew it!" Alice tackled me.

* * *

After my revelation the girls passed out one by one. I could tell that my admitting to sleeping with Edward threw them for a loop. No one asked questions, but the mood was disrupted. They wanted to know…

It's four in the morning and I can't sleep. Edward is heavy on my mind—I'm so worried about him. I quietly get up from my pallet on the floor and step over the bodies of my sleeping companions, and leave Rose's room in search of a phone. I find one in the hall.

I punch in the digits of his phone number and when it starts to ring I hold my breath.

Please answer…I just need to know if he's okay.

"_Hello."_ His voice is laced with sleep, but I can't tell you how happy I am to hear it.

"Hey stranger."

"_Bella?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

"_Is something wrong? Where are you calling me from?" _His worry only made my heart swell.

"I'm at Rosalie's house. She invited me to a slumber party."

"_Oh, sounds fun."_

"Yeah," I sigh, "listen I just wanted to know how you're doing. I haven't seen you around."

"_I'm hanging in there."_

And then we're silent. I wonder what he's thinking…Is he lying in bed, or on his couch that he sometimes passes out on.

I wonder if he's alone.

"_Bella don't worry about me. I'll be fine." _He mumbled.

"I can't help it."

"_Try harder, and anyway you've got someone to take up your time now."_

"Who?"

"_The new kid. I see the way the two of you look at each other."_

Demetri? No, that's nothing. "He's my friend."

"_You fucked him yet?"_ His voice turned accusing.

"No."

"_But you will right?"_

"No, Edward I won't. I'm not like you; I don't just fuck because I can. I have feelings."

Yeah, I said it. He should know now, no more dodging the issue.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"It means that I saw you with her…With Irina." Her name leaves a nasty taste in my mouth.

"_You didn't see shit." _He all but yelled at me, his voice laced with venom.

"Yes I did. I saw her fucking you the night you were supposed to come over so we could talk-"

"_Keep your nose out of this Bella. It's for your own good."_

"Why Edward…Why are you fucking her now?" I'm crying and I can't cover it up. It hurts so much that I have to let it out…Fuck him if he thinks I'm weak because of it.

"_I'm not explaining this to you over the phone. I'll talk to you later."_

Don't hang up asshole. Own up to your shit—talk to me like a man.

"Later means never right? You've changed Edward, for the worse. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"_Good. You don't need to know me. I'm not good."_

"But…I love you."

I've never said it out loud before.

"…I love you too."

Closing my eyes tears stream down my face and a grin tugs at the edges of my lips. He loves me… That feels so good to hear.

But even though him admitting to me that he loves me is more than I could ever ask for, it's not enough.

"_Then why? Why can't we just be together?"_

It would be as easy as breathing.

"_We just…Can't."_ He sighed in what sounded like frustration.

My heart plummets. "So that's it? Everything we have means nothing to you?"

"_It means the world to me. I still want to see you and be with you, but I don't want to be in a relationship with you. It just won't work."_

How could it not? We're so good together. What is it that those skanky sisters have that I don't? I've given myself to him and only him. I take care of him when he needs someone…I'll do anything for him; and again he tramples all over me.

"_Go back to your friends and get some sleep. I'll see you around."_

He hangs up before I can say anything further. "Bye." I whisper to the dial tone and hang up the phone.

I feel so heavy…So heavy in fact that I have to drag my feet back down the hallway to Rose's room.

I won't break down.

I won't…

I…

I collapse beneath the covers and allow the tears to come.

I can't do this anymore. I can't go on feeling so worthless anymore.

When sleep finally claims me, I dream of two pairs of eyes. One pair green; they're full of hatred and disdain as they pierce into me. The other pair blue; they're more calm and full of kindness. They don't make me wince when I look into them…They're almost hypnotic in the best kind of way.

I find myself drifting closer and closer to those blue eyes.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. **

**Bella has a lot of conflicting feelings toward Edward if you can't already tell. On one hand she wants him, on the other she hates the way he treats her. This is something she'll have to work through on her own.**

**Leave me your thoughts. As always, thank you all for reading...**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rebound**_

* * *

**You all are amazing. Really, I can't thank you all enough for your amazing reviews. I would like to thank Rose Arcadia, who rec'd Rebound over on The Lemonade Stand. I would also like to thank all of you who have rec'd this story and are continuing to support it, even though it makes you angry lol. Thanks for all your support.**

**I'd also like to throw in that I envision Demetri to look like Ian Somerhalder…Since that's one sexy piece of man.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

It's not easy to walk with your head held high when you feel like complete and utter shit…But it's not so hard when you have someone as decent as Demetri Volturi in your corner to keep you company.

The fact that he knew something was up way before any of my other friends; well that in itself shows what kind of guy he is…He wouldn't let me wallow in my own self-pity. He flat out told me that as long as he and I were friends, he wasn't going to let whatever issues I had going on tear me apart. So when it seemed like I was alone, all I had to do was open my eyes and see that he's been right there the entire time. We've gotten so close since his arrival to Forks, and although I still hang out with my boys, most of the time they're off doing their own thing and I'm with Demetri anyway, so it's not like I feel abandoned. They all have girlfriends now and their own lives to live—I don't want to be a cock block ya know…

_Besides, I'm not lonely._

Holiday season was upon us. Thanksgiving turned out to be an uneventful occasion as always. James and I cooked, dad sat on his ass in front of the TV, and we ate together watching football all day. The guys ended up dropping by later on to catch what was supposed to be **THE** epic game of the season; it turned out to be a bunch of bull shit and I was over it by the fourth quarter...None-the-less, it was a pretty good time.

It's now Christmas break and boy does time fly when you're not so absorbed in one thing or another. That's what happens when I'm with Demetri—he has this freaky way of keeping my mind from going where it shouldn't. I've told him bits and pieces about my tumultuous relationship with Edward, conveniently leaving out a few minor details…I don't think I could ever tell him the extent of whatever you'd call what Edward and I were doing as I'm sure Demetri's opinion of me would change. I don't want him to think of me as anything other than Bella…Not Bella, _Edward's whore_. Not Bella, _the love-struck dummy who for some reason can't get over her asshole bestfriend who likes to fuck skanky whores._

I'm ashamed to even think about it…I'm not sure I'll ever get him completely out of my system—but it wouldn't hurt to try right?

I don't know what I want; better yet what I need right now aside from a swift kick in the ass. I'm so fucking confused…Things like first love should be simple… I shouldn't feel like each day I wake up it'll be shittier than the last because I can't see his face—and not because I'm avoiding him, but he's avoiding me like the fucking plague…

He doesn't want me at all…That's what hurts the most. It won't be as simple as wiping my hands clean and saying _fuck him, I'm done_—no, and it would be so cliché of me to fucking try to replace him—I can't do that. I don't want another Edward Cullen…I want something more…Something different.

Maybe I've found it.

I'm meeting up with Demetri at Forks Diner which is the only place in this town with decent grub. I order the bacon double cheeseburger with fries and a Sprite. I don't even like Sprite that much, but I don't care for dark soda and Mountain Dew is out of the fucking question…There are already too many memories of me and Edward floating around this place and I refuse to have them taint my time with Demetri…Whenever Edward and I would come to the diner we would order two corndogs, a side of onion rings and Mountain Dew's. It was our thing to see how many we could each drink before we got sick—now since I come here with Demetri it doesn't feel right to enjoy those things. Crazy right?

I'm a regular old _coca-doodle-doo._

Baby steps Bella.

Baby steps.

_Fuck! _

Demetri arrived just as Patty, the owner of this fine establishment, sat my plate of food down in front of me. I start chowing down on my big, greasy, slice of heaven on a bun.

"Hey, pretty girl." He slid into the booth opposite of me and took off his coat. Forks is currently an icicle and I'm surprised Virginia boy hasn't frozen his sexy ass off yet.

"Hey yourself." I mumble, covering my mouth with my hand so he couldn't see me chewing like a cow.

"I see you started without me." He pointed at my burger with a teasing smirk.

"Well you know me, I'm eating whether you're here or not."

"Fat ass." He mumbled.

"Whatever," I kick him in the leg under the table, "So douche bag, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just got back from Port Angeles."

"And what may I ask were you doing there? Buying more clothes?" I promise, this guy has a closet that could rival Alice's, I kid you not. I never knew a guy could own so many clothes…At least not many straight ones.

"For your information, I had to run an errand with my dad." His eyes scanned around us at the nearly empty diner. Clearing his throat he relaxed back into the seat.

_Strange._

Patty came back and took his order. He only wanted a strawberry milkshake which made me feel like more of a moose for ordering a burger, and being almost finished with it.

Our conversation was light, focusing on trivial things such as what we thought about the weather, and meaningless Forks gossip. The new rumor swirling around town is that Tanya Fire-Crotch Denali got busted getting high by her dad the day before our break began and he sent her away until after the new year to stay with an aunt in Texas. I hope she doesn't come back…One less whore in this town I have to deal with.

Demetri seemed a little distant as he swirled his straw around in his milkshake. He didn't even laugh when I told him that James forgot to salt the steps and driveway last night and my dad slid all the way to the cruiser on his butt this morning.

Has to be the funniest shit I've ever seen. Charlie didn't think it was too funny and James got an earful when he got home, I just sat back and enjoyed it all.

"Hey you want to come over?" Demetri asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, sure."

"I mean, if you don't want to-"

"I want to numb nuts…Why are you acting so nervous?" I catch him glancing around the diner once more. He groaned as he ran his hands over his face.

"I'm not it's just…I want to get out of here."

"Alright," I take one last bite for the road and leave my money, plus a tip for Patty, on the table. I follow Demetri out to his car and get in once he's unlocked the doors.

The short ride to his place is silent. I want to ask him what's wrong, but then again I don't want to know if this is the way he's going to behave. He's never been like this and in all honesty it's starting to freak me out. Demetri rubbed his neck then moved his head from side to side until he got the desired pop.

He was so tense and if he was trying to hide it he's doing a crappy job. _I noticed._

His house is what I would call a bachelor pad. It's manly which I'm used to, but it's also immaculately clean and always smells of expensive cologne. I've been here a hand full of times, only ever meeting his father, Marcus Volturi, once during my first visit. He seemed nice enough, a little mysterious, but I could so see where Demetri gets his drop dead gorgeous looks from. His dad is just a slightly older version of his son. He's always out doing something whenever I'm here which is cool and all I mean, he does have the right to not be home…I just think it's a little strange.

We go directly to Demetri's bedroom and I make myself comfortable on his bed. He sat down also on his bed, but with a respectable amount of room between us.

"Can I ask you something Bell, and promise you won't get mad?" He asked, stupidly.

"What?"

"How come you never wear your hair down?"

I run my hand across my messy bun, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I don't like to."

"I'm just curious as to how it would look on you, I mean with your hair down." He shrugged, running his fingers through his own short hair.

"Honestly I look like I'm drowning underneath it all. It's pretty long." The only time I deal with my hair is when I wash it. As soon as I step out of the shower it goes right up into my trusty bun. I don't have time to meticulously blow dry and style my hair when I have so much better shit to do with my time—like play video games or watch Sports Center. You know, important shit.

"Then why don't you just cut it?"

"Yeah right, so that can give everyone more of a reason to call me a dude." It's enough with just the way that I dress. Add a fucking hair cut into that equation and I might as well grow my own set of twig and berries.

"Who the fuck cares what everyone thinks, I don't."

"Says the guy who looks like he stepped off the pages of GQ." I mumble.

"I'm serious…I stopped caring a long time ago about what people think of me. They choose to see what they want, and well I can't change that. I'm more than just what I look like on the outside, and so are you." He said wistfully looking down at me.

"I don't need to draw more attention to myself than I already do. I've looked this way for as long as I remember and not even you can change that."

"I'm not asking you to change; I'm just saying you should be more spontaneous." He smirked at me.

"How about I spontaneous my foot in your ass."

Laughing, he slid closer to me on his bed. "You won't do it for me?" Cue the puppy dog eyes.

Damn it…I hate those things.

"Fine." I huff, sitting up from my comfortable position I unravel the hair tie from my hair. It tumbles down my back in loose, slightly frizzy waves and I finger comb it to move it around to my left shoulder.

"Wow." He smiled. I winced away from his attention.

Sighing, I drop my body back down onto the bed. "See, I told you I look like I'm drowning."

"No, this is a good wow."

I look up at him. "Really?"

"You're beautiful Bell. The sooner you see it, the sooner the rest of us will appreciate it."

My face turned impossibly red and I quickly looked toward the ceiling. "Don't say shit you don't mean, D."

"I do mean it. Whoever says any different is just jealous that you possess the kind of beauty that you don't have to work hard for." He gently lifted my chin and our eyes locked.

"You're really laying it on think there, huh pal?"

"Uhhh…"He stammered.

He's nervous. Something is going on with him, with us. My heart is beating faster than it should for my new friend. I feel something; unless it's just all in my head, churning between us…Does he feel it too?

I don't know how long we stare at each other, or who moved first, but his mouth slanted over mine and any option to deny what was about to happen flew straight out the window. My arms slid around his middle feeling the hard muscles of his back underneath my fingertips. He buried his hands in my hair, twisting and tangling within it. His lips met mine and…I don't know, I was expecting to feel weightless, for my toes to curl, for the fireworks to start exploding all around me…

His mouth was soft against mine where I wish it would have been more passionate and deep—possessive. That's what I was used to. I wanted him to dominate me…

"Bella…" He made to pull away from my lips but I wouldn't allow it. I tighten my grip and pull myself up to straddle him being driven by a need to feel wanted by him; I'm not thinking about anything else.

I just want him to want me…

I move his hands to my breast where I want him to squeeze, but he doesn't. His hands fall away and lay limp on the bed. I roll my hips into his groin hoping to feel the bulge I know has to be there by now…But it's not. He's tense under my hands as I move over him—it hits me finally that he's not quite as in to it as I'm trying to be.

I take a breath, then another with my mind in turmoil. "What's wrong?" Pulling back I stare into his now dull blue eyes.

"We should stop." He replied softly, his deep voice reverberating in his chest.

"But…I don't want to." I say equally as soft. I have to try. If Edward can fuck someone else and totally forget about me, then I should be able to do the same, right?

_Right?_

"We can't do this." His words are so final, so heartbreakingly final.

…I'm trembling as realization dawned on me.

"I'm sorry," he slightly paused, "It's not that I don't care about you but-"

No longer am I hearing Demetri say these words—it's Edward…Telling me that he loved me, but it wasn't enough to want to be with me.

"I'm not good enough for you either?"

"What? No."

"Then why?"

I should have known it was too good to be true. His flirtation, his compliments and hugs…They didn't mean shit. I put myself out there and it backfired on me. I once again allowed myself to develop feelings for a guy who's not attracted to me.

"Tell me why Demetri!"

He sighed, defeated. "I'm in love with someone else."

My eyes close as his revelation washed over me. I don't know what I was expecting him to say, but that definitely wasn't it. Different emotions possess me all at once…Sadness, embarrassment, hurt, anger.

I struck out at him uncaring of what I said. "Why would you kiss me then asshole? Who is she? Why isn't she here right now?"

Again, another woman is more important than me. Why?

Why can't I ever be the important one? Why don't I ever matter?

"I'm sorry Bella…I never wanted this to happen-" but I'm off his lap, grabbing my coat, and running out of his room before he can finish.

I need to get the fuck out of here before I break in to a million pieces.

"BELLA WAIT!"

Why is he trying to stop me now…

No one likes to be rejected; not when it seems it's the only thing that ever happens to you. I'm rejected all the time and honestly I'm at the point where it's not worth it to try anymore. My own mother rejected me because she wasn't ready to give up her life and be a parent—my peers reject me because of the way I look and act—Edward has rejected me time and time again, and now Demetri. How much more am I supposed to take?

I'm just like every girl in this world with hopes and dreams of finding that one person who I can connect with, knowing that I'm a strong person and my life will fall into place easily…I wonder when I became so weak? Or, was I ever really strong to begin with. I can no longer put up a fight because when I do it only ends in more heartache. Why can't I see the light at the end of the tunnel? How can someone so young in years grow to feel so empty? Jaded.

I've been broken for a long time…I thought since Demetri and I had grown so close he could change that; fill that empty void that none of my other friends could. I irrationally threw myself at him because he showed me attention and I took advantage of it, seizing the opportunity to feel something with someone different than what I was used to. Now, I've potentially ruined what was a great friendship, again. I never think with my head…My heart drives me and never in the right direction.

My eyes welled with tears as I turned down the block leading toward my house. The dam broke and I stopped at the corner to cry. I need to gather myself before I step foot into my house. The two overprotective men residing there are so blind; they won't really see my struggle unless I put it out there. I still don't want to chance it.

I wish there was somewhere else I could go just to chill out for a little while. It's getting dark so venturing off into the woods to find our spot is out of the question, plus it's too fucking cold I'd probably freeze. I know Paul said he, James, and Emmett were hanging out tonight, but they'd be with their girlfriends at some college party.

Jasper is more than likely with Alice and Jake is with his new girlfriend Leah.

That just leaves…

_Edward._

That option isn't exactly the best. I look over at his dark house, to which no one is there. His car isn't parked in the driveway and neither is his mother or fathers. He used to leave his bedroom window unlocked so I could sneak out of the house and go sleep with him. I wonder since things have abruptly changed between us has he decided to keep it locked. Those nights were so easy, in the beginning we were fairly innocent in our feelings for each other…Before the sex complicated things he was my Edward—I wish right now I could have my bestfriend back.

My cell rings and as I pull it from my pocket I see Emmett's name. I don't feel like talking so I ignore it. Not even a minute later he's calling back. What the fuck does he want?

"What?" I answer, hoping to convey that I'm not interested in his small talk tonight.

"_Bella? Where are you?"_ He sounded frantic.

"I'm on my way home."

"_Okay. Paul is about to swing by and pick you up. Stay outside."_ He ordered.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"_You need to come to the hospital, Bella."_

"Hospital? For what?" Oh God, is it dad? Was he hurt on the job?

"_It's Ed…He's been hurt." _

I almost drop the phone.

Oh no…

Not Edward.

* * *

**Alright, don't kill me. Let me know what you guys think. There are many twists and turns left in this story...I like to keep you all on your toes. **

**See ya soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rebound**_

* * *

**WHOA!**

**It's been almost a month since I've posted. All I can do is apologize, I've been so busy lately.**

**Anyway I'm not going to make a long author's note but if anyone is still reading I'd just like to say that this chapter is sort of a filler. For the next three or four chapters I'll be revisiting what this plot originally began as...I hope I still have some readers and I promise to get back sooner. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, and are following and added this crazy fic to their favs. I appreciate it, really I do.**

**Alright...Here we go!**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

From the moment Paul picked me up he tried his hardest to keep me from freaking out; and it might have worked if my thoughts weren't focused on the fact that Edward could be dead and we never got around to fixing things between us—and I feel really guilty that I haven't tried harder to see him before now.

It's probably not even as bad as I'm making it out to be, but the fact still remains I can't lose Edward, not like this.

_Not before we could…_

"I'm sure he's okay BB."

"What if he's not?" I tried to keep the tremble out of my voice because I know how freaked out Paul gets when I turn weepy on him.

"Take my word for it. You know he's been running around with the wrong crowd lately and he probably got on the wrong side of a fist." He shrugged, as if that were that fucking obvious.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better you twit!"

"Uhhh…_Yeah_?"

I reel my fist back and punch him in the arm just as we're pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. _Fucking asshole_. Out of all the people who could have come to get me, they send El Stupido—the least compassionate person .World! I don't wait for him to put the car in park before I'm out and running through the hospital doors. Choking back my tears I had every intention of collecting myself before facing the others—being borderline neurotic and terrified out of my mind isn't the way I want them to see me.

I walk into the waiting room of familiar faces, but it's Edward's parents who catch me by surprise. Esme is completely beside herself with grief and Carlisle is trying his best to console her. I don't know why, but a niggling feeling of anger washed over me as I took in her their heartache. How dare they sit here crying for their son when it seems their careers have always overshadowed him. Esme is a business woman who spends most of her time in Seattle and Carlisle, it's weird to see him on the other side of the waiting room, anticipating the news instead of being the person to give it. Why isn't he back there with Edward right now? I'd think as the fucking chief of surgery he'd have enough rank to know what the fuck is going on.

A snicker from my left alerted me to the other guys. Jasper and Jake are whispering to each other; they're both obviously high and being so disrespectful by giggling like two fucking hyenas. Paul, Emmett and James are talking in the corner of the room.

I hesitantly approach Esme and Carlisle. "Hello Bella."

"Hi…How is he?"

Esme blew her nose. "We haven't heard anything yet." She sniffled and looked up at me with puffy red eyes.

"What happened?"

"Someone beat him up in Port Angeles. Somehow he was able to drive himself home but we found him passed out on the porch." She paused suddenly and burst into tears. "There was so much blood."

I could have crumbled right then and there. Esme grabbed my hand, guiding me down into the seat beside her. I tried not to think so much—it was a failing situation. One half of my mind wandered, trying to grasp onto something inconsequential… but the other half of my mind wouldn't let go of why I was here in the first place. The wait seemed like forever as we each silently prayed to receive good news about Edward's condition. When a short bald man wearing blue scrubs approached Carlisle about an hour later we all stood.

"Dr. Lowe, how is he?" Carlisle asked.

"He'll be just fine."

A heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders as I sighed in relief. Dr. Lowe described the extent of Edward's injuries. A sprained wrist, some scrapes and bruises—he'll more than likely be sore as hell for the next week or so, but he'll live.

"That's what I figured. Can we see him now?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

"Of course, but there's something I'd like to speak with you about, if we could maybe talk in private first? It will only take a second."

"Sure. Honey I'll be right back." He and the doctor left.

Esme sighed deeply beside me. "I'm so relieved. I don't know what I would've done had Edward been seriously hurt."

Maybe this will give her a reason to stick around more.

When Carlisle returned his previous calm demeanor seemed frazzled. He looked quite pissed and he said nothing as he held out his hand for Esme to take. They disappeared with Dr. Lowe.

I didn't talk much for that next half hour, too preoccupied with my thoughts of Edward and how much I wanted to see him. I didn't even care that the guys were ready to leave since they knew they wouldn't get in to see Edward tonight. I told them to fucking go…The assholes are too absorbed in themselves to really care about the fact that their friend was hurting.

I mean, I guess in a way I can understand why this wouldn't affect them as much as it affects me. Edward has completely alienated himself from all of us over the last few months, and if I were normal I probably wouldn't give a fuck either. Just as long as he wasn't seriously hurt, why should I stick around right?

Well, I'm obviously not normal, and these guys don't possess the amount of adoration I have for Edward. Call me stupid, I just very well may be, but if this incident has taught me anything it's that I am going to try harder to be what Edward needs me to be.

Esme and Carlisle return to the waiting room, both seemingly run down more than they had been prior to going to see Edward.

"Can I see him now?" I asked, hopeful.

"He doesn't want to see anyone, but you can try." Carlisle grunted.

What the hell is his problem?

Both of them?

I was allowed past the glass doors and directed to a small room at the end of the hall. The door was slightly open when I approached; with a deep breath I peek inside and see him lying in the hospital bed….As awful as he looked, he's still the most beautiful boy I've ever seen.

He looked to be sleeping so I moved inside closing the door quietly. Edward opened his green eyes and squinted, he winced slightly.

"Hey." I wave, suddenly nervous.

"What are you doing here?" He mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

With a heavy sigh he moved his eyes to the ceiling. "You should go home."

"No." He's not going to push me away. I won't let him.

"Bella-"

"No, I'm not leaving."

"I don't want you to see me like this. Leave!" He demanded.

"Fuck You! I'm not leaving!" I snap. "You're hurt and I'm just trying to be here for you." He couldn't know that just beneath the surface his rejection yet again would surly destroy me.

He shifted slightly in the hospital bed, a look of discomfort settled on his face. "It's embarrassing okay."

I bounded up next to his bed. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I only care that you're alright."

He didn't bother to reply—silence settled between us and my eyes roamed over the visible injuries of his face. There was a cut along his forehead just above his eye brow; his hair sometimes fell there and on many occasions I've found myself moving it away by running my fingers lightly along his hairline. He's had the sex hair look perfected since the ninth grade and it tends to fall any which way it chooses. Along his jaw and chin are angry looking scrapes; the same jaw and chin I've licked with my tongue in the heat of one of our late night hook ups. His bottom lip is busted; the same lip I've kissed hundreds of times and sucked into my mouth as we devoured each other.

I purposely leave his eyes for last, and I'm glad that I did once I settle on how bruised and swollen his left eye is. I've always loved his eyes…how beautiful and expressive they are. I can always read each emotion in them—and right now they're staring right back at me in sadness.

"You're wearing your hair down." He lightly tousled the strands hanging over my shoulder.

I'd forgotten to put my hair back up after rushing away from Demetri—I was a little preoccupied crying and feeling like shit than to realize my fucking hair was blowing in the wind. I hide my face in embarrassment. Edward has never seen me with my hair down.

"I like it…Makes you look different." He smirked.

"Different in a bad way?"

"In a good way…Definitely good. Wear it like this more often."

At a complete loss for words I give his hand a soft squeeze, secretly gushing over his compliment. It may be something that I'll think about.

"If you have somewhere else you want to be, I understand if you have to go." He murmured.

"I only want to be here with you." I admonished and I fucking mean it. There's nowhere I'd rather be; not at home, not with my friends—with him I feel like I can breathe.

Edward nodded and seemed relieved, and then the corner of his mouth turned up. "Come here." He moved a little to make room for me on the hospital bed.

"Aren't you sore?"

"I'll survive."

Against my better judgment I crawl in with him. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close—laying my head against his shoulder a slow smile spread across my face…This is what I've been missing; what I've been needing.

Jeez, I just want us to start over…To be better.

"You're too good to me Bell." He said softly, running his fingers through my hair and trailing them down my back.

…In starting over though, we'll have to talk about what fucked us up in the first place.

I sighed, sinking my head into the crook of his neck. "I wish I could say the same."

"…I don't mean to hurt you." He said solemnly.

"But you do…"

He has no clue of the kind of hold he has over me…The kind of power I allow him to possess.

"If you knew the truth you wouldn't be here right now—you wouldn't want to be with me." He whispered into my hair.

Lifting my head I meet his eyes. "Tell me. I hate that we can't even talk anymore. I…I know you don't want to be with me in the way I want to be with you, but we promised each other that no matter what, we would always be friends. I keep my promises."

He didn't agree.

"You're safer if you don't know. I got myself into this; I'll get myself out one way or another."

As cryptic as that is I can't help but think this has something to do with his supposed _'new friends'_.

"Did Riley do this to you?" I asked.

"How do you know about him?" He grunted.

"People talk." My sources don't matter. I mean, he has to know that people are talking about him. This town is too fucking small and everyone is in each other's business 24/7.

"Don't listen to that shit Bella. You're better off not knowing anything."

"Are you in trouble?"

I could tell he didn't want to answer by how stiff he became. "Sort of…" he narrowed his eyes, "I owe someone some money."

_Shit!_

"Well, how much?"

"Does it matter?"

"How much?" I ignored his question because he wasn't getting off the subject that easy.

"None of your business."

"How fucking much Edward!" I kind of screamed at him, if he wasn't already so battered I'd fucking punch him. I'm making it my business and he'll have to deal with it.

"More than I can get my hands on, okay!" His good hand pulled at his hair, something he does when he's frustrated.

It's all starting to make sense now…

"So that's why you got jumped? What the hell have you been doing?"

"Nothing good." He deflated back into the bed.

I've never known Edward to be so careless. He owes someone money? That's not like him. The biggest question is what the hell has he done to even have something like this hanging over his head?

"Can you get money from your parents?"

"I don't know, maybe…They're gonna fucking kill me."

"Well, maybe I can help."

"No."

"I've got some money saved up-"

"No! I'm not taking money from you. I won't let you help."

"I want to." It's only a couple hundred that I started saving for California, but this is more important.

"See, that's your problem…You're always ready to step in and take care of something that you should just stay out of!"

"And that's wrong? I do it for the people I love, and you're one of those people. If the tables were turned you'd do the same for me." At least I hope he would.

"Thing is, you would never fuck up as bad as I have. You would never get yourself into something like this because you're smarter than me…I'm…_fuck._" He huffed.

I grab his face in both of my hands and force him to look at me. "I'm here for you Edward—I've never left. I never will."

"You'll get fed up with me eventually." His hands cover mine.

"Are you fed up with me?" My voice trembled.

"Never."

_Que the goofy smile._ This man has the ability to turn me into jello…I kiss the end of his nose and snuggle back into his side.

"I heard about Tanya."

Silence.

"Are you still with her?"

He shook his head that he wasn't. Yeah, I've heard that one before.

"What about Irina?"

"That was nothing."

"It didn't look that way." I scrunched my eyebrows together. It looked like something to me.

"It was nothing. She's nothing."

With baited breath I ask, "Is there someone else?"

"No, no one else." Edward shook his head and smiled.

I smiled back.

Two hours later he was discharged. I rode home silently beside him in the back seat of his father's car, clutching his uninjured hand between both of mine. No one spoke which was probably a good thing considering his parents don't seem too happy with him. The air is thick with tension—no one has uttered a word since before we left the hospital…

Carlisle offered to drop me off in front of my house but I declined telling him I could just walk the small distance. Honestly it's a hop, skip, and a jump away. I kiss Edward on the cheek and promise to come see him tomorrow…With a nod he slowly moved into his father's helping arms.

Esme and I hugged, she thanked me for staying out way past my curfew and worried that Charlie would ground me. I promised her he wouldn't and pointed toward the front window of my house where my overprotective father was standing, peeking through the curtains. We part with another hug, and as I'm walking up the steps to my porch I look over and see both Esme and Carlisle helping Edward into the house.

For the first time in years both his mother and father are home with him…I hope this is the beginning of a new change for the Cullen's.

* * *

To my surprise, Esme called me at seven the next morning practically begging me to come over. Of course I had planned to go anyway, but much later…Much, much later. I haul my sleepy ass out of bed, strip out of my pj's and jump in the shower. Afterward I dress in my comfy sweats, Mariner's hoodie, and stripped long socks, and of course my favorite pink bunny slippers.

I opt to leave my hair down to dry—not because I know Edward likes it…Okay I did it for that reason.

_Sue me._

As I grab my phone it dinged with a new text message.

_I'm sorry about last night. Call me please._

_-Demetri_

I'm too tired and too irritable to deal with that shit right now. For now, he'll have to wait until I feel that I'm ready to talk to him. I don't think I'll ever be able to look him in the face after what happened last night…

Esme is pulling me into her house before I could ring the doorbell. "Thank you for coming sweetheart. I'm sorry it's so early."

"Oh, it's okay." Although it's really not. I just want to go back to sleep.

"I hate to leave like this but unfortunately this meeting can't wait. It's been scheduled for months and I can't miss it." She moved some things around in her purse as she spoke. "Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital that he couldn't put off. You're my last option dear."

Well thanks Es, sure makes me feel special.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. This is the last meeting I'll be attending for a while. I should be home with my baby." She sighed looking toward the stairs. I could tell she didn't want to leave which is surprising since in the past she was barely home to begin with. I'm glad to see this experience is starting to change her for the better.

After running through everything with me for the hundredth time, she finally left.

Now all I need to do is check on Edward, then find a bed and zonk out. I indeed find him lying in his bed, all sleepy eyes and crazy hair. I'd never get tired of this image.

"You babysitting me today?"

"Yep." I collapse into his computer chair and spin around a few times.

"Oh joy." He groaned.

I notice a look of discomfort on his face. It worried me so I got up and stood beside his bed, looking down at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I really have to piss but I'm too sore to move."

He slowly moved out of bed with the speed of a man far advanced in years. He clenched his jaw and let out a quiet groan as he took slow steps toward the bathroom. He looked so weak and unsteady on his feet. I followed behind him just in case he'd need me. He didn't bother closing the door as he whipped **it** out and did his business. It's not like I haven't seen it before…But after not having seen it in what feels like forever, surely my thoughts went straight to the gutter.

"Eyes up here, Bella."

_Caught! Red handed, or red eyed…Whatever!_

"Sorry." I say, but I'm not. That appendage has brought me great pleasure, I'm not embarrassed to admit it one bit.

I **am** embarrassed that he caught me though.

He chuckled. "I happen to quite enjoy you gawking at my cock."

"Oh…Shut up." I wave him off, on the inside I'm burning with need.

I'm such a masochistic whore.

"If I wasn't in fucking pain we could have a little fun." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"But you are so, get back in bed."

Damn that was hard to play off. I know that if he weren't hurt I'd let him take me.

No, we're starting over right? Friends?…Friends.

Fuck, I don't want to be friends. I can't be his friend no matter how much I try, my mind will always go back to the mind blowing moments we've shared, and I'll want it to happen again.

Edward finished and washed his hands, then slowly trudged back to his room with me following. He fell back into his bed with a loud huff and closed his eyes…I watch his every move wanting to make sure that if he needs me I'm right here.

"Come on." He raised the cover on the left side of him.

"What?"

"Get in. I can see you're about to fall out."

Fuck, I am tired. Removing my slippers I slip in beside him. Like last night his arm wrapped around my waist and my head rests against his shoulder.

"I miss this." I sigh into his shirt, his unique smell wafting into my nose. I move closer just to get more of his smell into my system.

"What?"

"Just us, hanging out." It's been so long since we've done this.

"Yeah, me too." He kissed my forehead.

"Do you regret it?" I ask.

"Regret what?"

"Us…You know the sex?"

He sighed. "Sometimes, just because it complicated things between us. Brought unnecessary drama into our friendship when this was the only thing that was solid in my life…I treat you badly-"

"Yeah, you do." No denying that. At least he sees that now.

"I have no one to blame but myself. I…I haven't exactly been honest with you for a while now and I took out my anger and frustrations on you when it should have been directed at someone else."

"I barely know you anymore. You've changed so much." I feel like we just had this discussion even though we haven't…We've only just begun to skim the surface of our issues.

"Just promise me something," he grabbed my hand, "don't wait around for me. I want you to be happy and if that's with someone else then I have to except that."

Where is this coming from?

"But-"

"No. Don't waste your time on waiting for me to come around…I'm too far gone."

"Why are you saying this now?"

"It's just a warning. I'll fuck up again, and I'll hurt you again—I won't mean to but it'll happen. You have options Bella…Don't waste your time on me." The way he said it brought tears to my eyes. He's warning me away from him…Doesn't he realize it's too late for me? I've already invested so much in him, in us. When you love someone as much as I love Edward, you have to except the good that comes with the bad. No matter what he's going through right now I'm going to be with him every step of the way. He'll never have to wonder if I'm going to leave him alone to deal with his troubles because I won't. I'm in this for the long haul…

Before sleep takes me, I feel Edward pull me close and press kisses to my head. I think he knows that I'm not going anywhere. I'll show him…If he didn't know how much I cared about him before, he would know now.

* * *

I force my eyes open blinking groggily. Someone was beating the shit out of Edward's door, it woke me out of some of the best sleep in a long time and if there's one thing I hate, it's being woken up by some rude prick who obviously doesn't realize that if no one has answered the door the first twenty times you knock or ring the damn doorbell, they're not available.

I look over and see that Edward is sleeping peacefully through the noise. _Figures._ This man sleeps so hard you could light a fire cracker under his nose and he still wouldn't wake up.

This door abusing asshole is about to feel my wrath. Stomping down the steps I mentally prepare myself to lash out at whoever it is. When I pull open the door however, the words get caught in my throat.

There standing in all her slutty glory was Irina Denali. She's far more intimidating up close and beautiful if you like dirty hookers. She wore sunglasses and red lipstick. Her long brown hair cascaded down the front of her shoulder. Her body was encased in a long fur coat, but underneath I could see she was wearing a short red dress and heels.

Oddly enough she exuded the type of confidence that most girls wished they could have, and I found myself inching back from her.

"Can I help you?" I asked, a waver in my voice.

"Where's Edward." She replied smacking her gum.

"He's not here."

She saw right though my lie. "How about you move out of my way and let him know I'm here to collect."

Who does this tacky tramp think she is?

_Okay Bella…Time to put on your big girl panties._

"What part of he's not here didn't you understand? And collect what? He doesn't owe you shit." Take that fish face!

"Who the fuck are you?" She growled, but I stood tall.

"Bella Swan."

Damn it, I shouldn't have told her my name.

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you." She purred. The smile that spread across her face was so wicked the devil himself would praise her. "You beat up my sister Tanya."

"Sure did." And I'll do it again if I have to.

Surprisingly she smiled even wider. "Nice work." She stepped closer, so close in fact that I could smell her cheap perfume. One of her manicured nails touched my cheek and slowly moved down my neck…I was too shocked to move. "You're kind of cute, in a tomboy way. I see why Eddie likes you so much."

I flinch away from her and close the door just a little more. "Is that all?"

"Tell me something Bella…Do you like girls?"

"What?"

"I could use you, bring me more business but also keep you all to myself."

_What the hell?_

"What are you talking about?"

She cackled like a witch and it only made her look more psycho. What the hell is Edward doing hanging around with her? She's fucking nuts.

"Listen sweetness, I know he's here but I like you so I'll keep it civil, for now. Tell him I want my money by the end of the week. He knows where to find me." She turned to leave.

"Wait," I stop her going against my gut feeling, "how much does he owe?"

"Five grand." She snickered, looking picking at her nails.

Five grand? **FIVE GRAND!**

"Why so much?"

"That's a long story honey and I don't have time to tell. Just let him know his deadline. Oh, and Merry Christmas." The witch sauntered back to her black car and sped away.

I close the door and lock it…What the hell just happened? Her showing up here only leaves me with more questions.

What exactly is she involved in that she makes house calls to collect large sums of money?

Why does Edward owe her money in the first place?

Is she the reason he got jumped last night?

Did she really flirt with me?

All these fucking questions and not one answer.

"BELLA!" Edward called pitifully from upstairs. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M COMING."

As I walk back upstairs I already know what I'm going to do. I don't want Irina coming here anymore, bullying Edward for money she knows he doesn't have. If I have any say in it, she'll leave him the fuck alone.

"Where did you go?" He asked as I climbed back into bed with him.

"Just downstairs. I thought I heard something." I tell him.

He nodded and closed his eyes. Two seconds later he's snoring again.

In order for me to prevent this from ever happening again I have to step in. Edward can't just come out and demand the money from his parents…So, it's up to me.

I'll get that money—somehow.

* * *

**So, I already know many of you are going to hate Bella for being so weak. Well, all I can say is I don't want to take the cliche route...I want to keep you all on your toes. Your going to love and hate these characters, that's how I like to write. I hope that you all will keep reading as this wont be your typical "rebound" story.**

**Again, thank you all for the love. I look forward to reading your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rebound**_

* * *

**Much thanks to my beta SunflowerFran3759. I really appreciate you.**

**Read A/N at the end... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

_Money, money, money…_

_Money on my mind…_

Ben Franklin said it best, time is money—and fuck I'm running out of time.

As I bring a joint up to my parted lips and inhale, then exhale the smoke into the air, my drug clouded mind worried about taking on something that was beyond me. The what ifs, without a shadow of a doubt worry me more because I'm going into this situation blind. I really don't know what the fuck I'm doing.

"Hey B, you know the rule. Puff, puff, pass." Jake held out his hand for the joint, which I inhale once more before passing to him.

I watch him smoke while trying to balance an old light bulb on the tip of his finger. Each time he drops it he giggles and it reminds me so much of when we were kids. "You're a dumb fucker." I laugh along with him as his latest attempt to balance the bulb failed.

"Yeah, well you're being an emo bitch and it's bringing down my buzz." I guess I have been sort of a bitch, but I didn't think anyone noticed. It's been amped up more now than just a few days ago—before I made it a mission to pay off Edward's debt.

"Sorry." I shift back against the wall. My head felt heavy and my eyelids had a problem staying open.

"What's on your mind?" He questioned, throwing the old light bulb out the open window behind us.

"Money."

"Money? That's random."

"I need some." Hell, I need a lot.

"Money is the root of all evil." He mumbled,taking a pull from the joint and passing it to me.

"Nice philosophy, Gandhi."

"I'm serious. Money brings out the worst in people. A motherfucker will kill for it—I'd rather be broke."

"That's a lie." I say after a few seconds of contemplation.

"What?"

"That money is the root of all evil…The lack of money is the fucking root of all evil."

We zoned out for a while, passing the joint back and forth between us in slow motion; or maybe it wasn't as slow as my mind perceived it to be. My arms and legs feel heavy and I can feel myself slipping in and out of dreamland. Weed makes me blissfully limp with sleepiness.

"Hmmm," he shrugged, "any way you look at it, money or the lack thereof will make you do fucked up things."

Tell me about it.

We're at our hidden cabin, just the two of us, celebrating Christmas by getting toasted. I did the family thing earlier with James and Dad—opening presents, pigging out at breakfast as only we know how, and napping until three in the afternoon before parting ways to do our own thing. Dad is hanging out with Jake's dad Billy on the reservation doing old guy stuff…Sitting in front of the TV with a beer in hand and gossiping. James is off fucking Victoria…Blah, blah, blah. I called up Jake and had him meet me here at the cabin. He brought over a bag of green and I brought the pillows, blankets, and snacks.

Heaven.

"Why are you thinkin' about money anyway?" Jake rolled another doobie. It was the last of the green so we have to savor that shit.

"I just need it."

"You gotta give me more than that."

I shook my head not wanting to admit it out loud. "…I need it for Edward."

"What the fuck did he do now?" Jake turned suspicious eyes on me. I shrugged to bring some nonchalance to our now tense conversation.

"He won't tell me."

"Then fuck him."

I studied his facial expression as his mouth curved into a downward frown. "I can't do that Jake."

He held up his hand to stop me. "I already know where this is going. Don't get involved in his shit. He doesn't need you to swoop in and save him."

"Somebody has to." I objected. "He can barely get out of bed because of this and if I can help him, I'll do it."

He silently regarded me for a moment. "How much?"

The moment of truth…

"Five grand, by Saturday?"

"You're fucked up." He lolled his head to the side and laughed.

"No I'm not." Sure, it's fucking crazy of me to think I can pull this off on my own in such a short period of time. I know it doesn't make sense but…

"If you think for two seconds you're going to get your hands on five g's in the next four days, you're sadly mistaken, B." Jake's words ring true in a way that I need to hear them, and yet it can't change my mind.

"I have to at least try."

"Let me guess," Jake muttered leaning toward me, "Irina showed up looking for him and you intervened?"

"And how the fuck would you know?" I waited for his response. He looked at me as he shifted beneath our blanket, looking uncomfortable for the first time since we entered the cabin.

"She's famous for her house calls. You're about to stick your nose into something that could potentially get both your asses kicked, or worse."

"If I get the money then I can tell her to leave him the fuck alone-"

"Are you listening to yourself? This isn't a game Bella. Irina will never leave him alone because he's already in way too deep."

"How the hell do you know all this?" I asked, crossing my arms and growing more intrigued by the minute.

"People talk; you just don't listen." He stated flatly.

I do listen…I just never hear anything.

"Word of advice…Stay out of it." He stubbed out the last of our joint and looked at me. "I love you too much to see you get hurt. Promise me."

He then stuck out his pinky to show me he meant business. My smile grew wider, and as I curled my pinky around his, for a moment I let myself believe the lie I prepared to tell him.

"I promise," was my declaration. Internally, my fingers were crossed.

I take back my earlier statement of the lack of money being the root of all evil…It's lies.

Nothing good can ever come from lying…So why is my life thus far built on so many?

No more was said on the subject. Jake pulled me into his strong arms and I took in the warmth of his body as a reminder that I could one day have something as safe as this. It would be as easy as breathing to be with Jake. He would love me... I love him too, and the great thing about it is I don't have to tell him. He just knows.

Why couldn't I have fallen for him instead?

* * *

Edward is a clingy fucker.

I like it.

Makes me all tingly.

He's healing well and his body isn't as sore as it had been the previous day. I've been lucky enough to see said body up close and personal several times since he's taken to walking around his house without a shirt; showing off his bruises like a badge of honor.

After Jake and I called it a night, I bypassed my house and opted to climb through Edward's window instead. We're snuggled in his bed watching some fucked up food show where the host will eat anything…And I mean anything! I found myself gagging watching the guy eat bull testicles.

Doc and Esme are home, they retired to bed fairly early in the evening Edward told me. His head is resting on my chest and his fingers are rubbing small circles around my belly button—underneath my shirt…Fucking turning me on with each pass. We've been dancing around each other since he got home from the hospital. I spent all of Christmas Eve with him and now Christmas night—this is the most time he and I have spent together in…a really long time. Between the fighting and our own issues, the relationship we once had has suffered extremely. I know, I say it all the time, but I miss him.

I miss just being…

In these two days my feelings for him have tripled. Being in his arms as he holds me close to his body, breathing the same air, buzzing with the anticipation of where things could go if one of us made the first move. When he touches me, like he's doing right now, I can't help my body's reaction. He makes me want him even though I shouldn't—because our friendship always becomes complicated when we involve sex. I like when we're like this…but I can't help wanting so much more.

The question is, if Edward and I never end up together could I truly fall out of this intense love I feel for him?

"Where are you?" Velvet caresses my eardrums and a finger wiggles in front of my face. I slap it away and look down at him meeting his expressive green eyes.

A million miles away….That's where I am.

"Right here."

"No I mean here." He tapped the side of my head.

"Thinking."

You…I'm thinking about you…All the time.

"Must be really important."

It is.

"I was thinking about how boring Christmas is becoming since we've grown up." My fingers move to his hair and softly skim his scalp. Momentarily his eyes roll back in his head and I get a jolt of excitement at being able to evoke that kind of reaction out of him.

"It doesn't have the same meaning anymore." He mumbled, settling himself back against my chest.

"No, it doesn't."

Christmas lost its novelty once I found out Santa wasn't real.

I'll never forget that Christmas Eve ten years ago. I was going to leave Santa some cookies and milk, but I had fallen asleep while watching a movie—Dad placed me in bed and of course I startled awake an hour later having forgotten that I owed Santa his damn cookies and milk. I ran out of my room heading to the kitchen, and that's where I saw him; no, not Santa, but Charlie Swan. He was placing presents underneath the fucking tree I worked so damn hard on...

The look on his face when I caught him was priceless. And to make matters worse, he had a cookie hanging out of his mouth and traces of milk in his mustache.

It hurt me to the core. I couldn't look at my dad for an entire week afterwards…James found the situation hilarious and took it upon himself to explain to me that Santa didn't exist. That it was all a lie.

I can look back and laugh now, but it took me a few years to really get over it.

I mean, they sell you that shit so Christmas can be the center of your world when you're a child and it's like Santa Clause is the king of your life from November to January… But then you find out it's all been a sick joke that your parents went along with for their own cheap thrill. They crush you, and for what?

They bought all the damn gifts, not some fictitious asshole in a red cat suit with a pedophile beard and a bag full of stolen toys—who's not even real!

Alright…So maybe I'm still a little touchy about the whole Christmas thing.

But in all fairness, there's always one good thing about this day that has remained constant, and that's Edward. I think we've spent Christmas together since we met, not always alone but definitely with each other. Our friends have their own family things going on tonight and with Edward still healing he can't do much but relax.

In hindsight I should have known this was the calm before the storm.

He threw the blankets off of us and sat up. "Let's go for a walk." He pulled me out of his bed even as I protested the idea.

The night is cold and it's almost eleven, I should probably be going home.

…But as he took my hand and led me outside, I forgot about all the reasons not to do it and cuddled into his side. His arm protectively wrapped around my shoulder…I was home…There's no other place I'd rather be.

We walked quietly side by side as the darkness of Forks swallowed us whole. Anyone driving by would think we were out of our minds walking in this weather at this time of night. We are…This is absolutely nuts but I can't bring myself to care much, especially when Edward pulls me closer as we turned a corner.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to stop by my friend Ben's to pick up something. He lives just down here." He pointed to the signs. We were on the corner of Pine and Elk.

When we turned down Elk I knew we were headed down a dead end. It was darker down this way more than any other and it was also one of the more rundown parts of our small town. We approached a dark house at the very end of the street.

It gave me a bad feeling.

"I'm gonna run in, wait for me here."

"Wait, why can't I come in with you?"

He looked at the house at the same time I did and I saw a guy on the porch. He was tall but standing in the shadows so I couldn't see his face. His eerie presence scared me and I gripped on to Edward's hand tighter.

"I'll only be a few minutes."

"Well if it's just a few minutes, I can come with you."

"No Bella stay out here. I promise I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and walked away. And I let him, because I'm fucking stupid.

Nothing about this scenario screamed safe so I started to panic as he and the guy disappeared into the house. I waited because I didn't want to leave him behind in case something happened. There's no way he'd be able to defend himself should someone jump on him in his condition.

So…I wait.

Five minutes pass and my teeth are chattering. I try to move around to keep myself from turning into a popsicle.

By ten minutes and no sign of Edward, my hands and feet are starting to numb.

I'm completely fed up once the fifteen minute mark hits. I clamber up the rickety stairs and try peeking through the window, but I can't see anything through the curtains. It's as dark inside as it is outside. I walk to the door and knock once, twice, three times with no answer. So, I try the door knob—it doesn't turn.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I call him.

"Hello." He answers, but he sounds different.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Hey baby, where are you?" His voice is low and smooth with a hint of a slur.

"What the hell do you mean where am I? I'm outside where you left me almost twenty minutes ago?"

"Oh…Yeah now I remember." I heard a giggle in the background that was distinctly female, and very familiar.

"I'm ready to go Edward. Can you come out please?"

"But I'm not ready to leave." The laughing increased in the background. It was loud and I had to move the phone away from my ear.

"Tell her to go home Ed!"

"Go home! Go home!"

Astonished to hear Edward laughing along with the yelling I decide enough is enough. I'm done with this. He left me stranded in the cold; clearly whatever is going on inside this dump is more important than little insignificant me.

I hang up on him and fight off the tears as they come.

Stupid Bella…He's done it again.

Spending time with him wasn't enough to get him to stay with me I suppose. I guess it doesn't matter that I've been by his side for two days; worrying about him, taking care of him…It wasn't enough.

It's never enough.

Edward doesn't appreciate me—it's that simple. So why then do I continue to let him hurt me?

…It takes a moment before the loneliness begins to weigh me down. I walk back the way we came, feeling less warm and secure without Edward. If I dwell on it too much I'll start to feel more worthless—another blow to my already fragile self-esteem.

Merry fucking Christmas to me.

As I turn the corner of my street I notice someone sitting on my porch steps.

Crap.

It's Demetri.

I'm not prepared for this. My dodging him hasn't changed his mind I see, since he's sitting on my porch at close to midnight in this weather. I don't want to talk about what happened between us. My steps falter but I keep moving slowly, reluctantly, toward him.

"Hey B." He smiles in greeting as I approach and it's genuine, easing my worry only a little.

"Hey."

"Where are you coming from?"

I suddenly feel defensive. A part of me wants to shout that I don't have to tell him anything, especially after the way things ended between us the other night. It was my selfish side, the side that didn't want to admit how hurt I still feel to know he didn't want me, even though I don't want him in that way either. Conflicting, stupid emotions.

"I just…took a walk."

He paused and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Your dad said he hadn't seen you all day. I saw you though, with Edward."

"You saw us?" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Not that it was a secret I just didn't expect him to say that. He saw us and didn't try to stop me…I wonder why.

"Yeah, I've been sitting here for a couple hours."

"And you haven't frozen to death yet?"

"It's actually not that bad." He shrugged.

I sit next to him and shiver. "You're going to catch your death out here."

The moment switched and things became tense. I could tell from the look of frustration on his delicate face that he was going to bring up what happened, and he'd leave no stone unturned. "You haven't been returning my calls or texts, I had to do something…I had to see you."

Did I want to hear his explanation of why he rejected me? No, because then I would have to tell him why I threw myself at him. I've been lying to him about Edward and I for a long time now.

"Yeah, about that-"

"I understand why you've been avoiding me, B."

"No, I-"

He presses his finger to my lips. "You don't owe me anything. I however, owe you an explanation," he maintained eye contact as he said, "there's so much I haven't told you and I want to talk about it, but then I don't, if that makes sense."

I listened attentively and nodded, picking up the uneasy edge in his voice. "This is about the person you're in love with right?"

"My mind was on other things that night, but mainly my ex from back home. I was distracted…"

Well, that's a slap in the face. I'm kissing him and he's thinking about someone else.

"You mean a lot to me B," he continued, "what happened that night was not a reflection of what I truly feel for you."

I…I don't know how to respond to that.

I mean, I guess I've felt an attraction toward him at times, and even that night when I threw myself at him I couldn't deny what crackled in the air as we kissed…But could I destroy another friendship, one that I cherish deeply and has taken a place of the friendship that I once shared with Edward. We fucked up what was once something that made us happy by giving into feelings of lust and a fucked up view of what we think love is.

Demetri is important to me and I value what we have right now.

"Can we start over? I hate being awkward with you." I grabbed for his hand and he took mine with a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

We're going to be okay.

"Of course." He smiled—I smiled ruefully back. My head fell into the crook of his neck as his arms pull me close. I've been in the arms of three different guys today. All three different in the way they feel as I rest against them—but only two of those three give a sense of calming safety when I'm in their arms. I could never take them for granted, because good friends are hard to come by.

I should know… Because that other set of arms I was in not even an hour ago is the prime example of never crossing that line…

It only hurts more.

"Well, I guess I better go. Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked, hopefully.

"Why don't we meet up at the diner."

"Sounds like a plan."

He kissed my cheek before standing. "Bye B."

I deliberated our conversation as I watched him get into his car, and with one final wave he sped off down the deserted street. He's a better person than I could ever be, because it took a lot of guts to come here tonight and want to fix things between us. We should have never gone down that road.

I'm happy things are back to normal—at least for a while.

The moment I stand to let myself into the house I see her, leaning against the hood of a sleek black car in an obnoxious fur coat. Her eyes boring in to mine—immediately my fists ball in fury. Seething anger pulsed through me, forcing me out of my semi good mood and into a fucked up one.

Why the fuck is she here again!

What more could she want?

I watch her saunter toward me, the click clack of her heels more pronounced with each step. She's confident; even though she looks utterly ridiculous it doesn't phase her one bit. "He's not here." I'm saying when she's about a foot away.

"I know. I'm actually looking for you." She smiled as she moved closer.

My legs are moving me backwards until I bump into the door of my house. "Me?" I ask, hoping she won't invite herself onto the porch.

"Yes. I need you to do a job for me."

Seriously? Torrents of angry words come to mind, but I dare not speak them.

"It's pretty simple, just delivering a package." She continues undeterred by my obvious lack of wanting anything to do with this conversation.

"Why would you think I'd be interested in doing anything for you?" I ask observing her as she reached into the pocket of her fur coat and pulled out a phone.

She quickly looked down at it then back to me with a smirk. "Because I like you."

I seize the opportunity to knock her down a few notches. "I don't like you. I'll never like you."

Her gaze on me softened and a momentary look of hurt seized her face before she quickly replaced it with a blank stare. "You don't know me. I'm really not that bad."

For what felt like minutes we stood watching each other. With raised eyebrows I can't help but feel perplexed by the idea that she actually believes the shit coming out of her mouth. She and Tanya are definitely sisters because they both share the delusional gene.

I hate to burst her bubble, but I won't be letting my guard down. "I'm not interested so leave me alone." I turn to enter my house.

"I'll leave Edward alone if you do it." She says, and I halt.

Edward blew me off, why should I care anymore? There's a war raging internally with the uncertainty to do what my heart tells me is right, or following my gut and doing what I'd planned from the beginning. Edward hurts me constantly and for what? Because I allow it...And why should I do this when there's no guarantee it will change anything.

Is my loving him enough?

Will it ever be?

"He owes my boss a lot of money. I'm just the messenger…if you do this then we can consider his debt paid in full."

I hesitate before asking, "Why me?"

"Because I don't trust just anyone. I'm not able to do the job because of a prior engagement so I need someone who can get the job done under the radar. No one would suspect Chief Swan's daughter, if you catch my drift."

That woke me up.

"I'm not going to let you use me because of who my father is. And frankly, I want nothing to do with you." My hatred for her surged through my veins.

She had the gall to look amused. "Fine, suit yourself. But just to let you know this won't be good for Edward."

"Stop!" She knows my weakness and continues to use it against me.

"I can see why you love him so much. He can really be a sweet guy-"

"Don't talk about him like you know him!"

She stepped forward and I was just waiting for her to put one foot on my steps so I could push her off. Hopefully she'd break the fall with her fucking face.

"I may not know everything little girl, but I do know one side of him you don't."

"Well good for you." I roll my eyes. "It seems everyone around here knows something Bella doesn't."

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Edward appears and he's awfully disheveled. "What the fuck is going on?"

Irina's eyes light up with glee. "Well, well, well…If it isn't Edward. I see you've been out enjoying your little pass time."

"Why are you here?" He asked. "I told you earlier I'd get the money."

His words hit me like a bucket of cold water. "You spoke to her?"

"Yeah, we had a little conversation earlier, but I'm not here for you Edward so why don't you run along." She says shooing him away like a mother would to a child

"No you run along Irina. Bella has nothing to do with this." Edward stepped toward her, but she didn't back down.

"She has everything to do with this."

"Leave her alone."

"I can't just leave her alone, don't you see. This is so much fun."

"You're a fucking psycho! This isn't a game. Stay away from her, I'm warning you. "

"Don't make empty threats. We all know what can happen when you test me."

"So it was you." My voice faltered but they heard me none-the-less. She had Edward jumped and from what I can tell she didn't hold an ounce of remorse.

Both their heads turn in my direction. "Bella go in the house." Edward hissed.

I'm not leaving him alone with this psychopath in heels. "No!"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, go in the house now!"

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on out here?" It took me a moment to realize my dad had stepped out of the house and he was witnessing something he probably shouldn't. His hand is on my shoulder but I'm too fucking stunned to speak up.

"I'm sorry Chief. We were leaving." Edward tried pulling Irina away by her arm but she snatched it back and smiled sweetly in my direction.

"Everything all right?" My dad looked just as put out as I'm sure I do, but he's waiting for an answer that I can't possibly give, because I don't know if everything is all right.

Everything seems pretty fucked up, honestly.

"Yes sir. We were just talking." Irina said.

My dad wasn't buying it. "Come on in the house Bella. It's late."

I don't want to move, not while she's still here.

"Edward-"

"I'll see you later Bella." He's not looking at me as he says it, he's looking at Irina.

For his sake I hope he knows what he's doing.

"Have a good night Bella. I'll be in touch." Irina waves and they disappear from my view as my dad pulls me into the house. My heart is beating so fast I feel lightheaded.

"What the hell was that Bella? Why were you talking to that Denali girl, she's nothing but trouble."

"I know dad I just…" I could never tell him what I suspect is going on without dragging Edward into it. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I'm going to bed." I walk to my room much to his protest. I need to be alone right now…My dad is just going to have to understand that.

Unlocking my bedroom window, I pace in front of it anxiously waiting for Edward, hoping he would come to let me know he was alright—but when he doesn't I succumb to sleep.

Somewhere in the early hours of the morning my phone beeps with a text.

_Went out of town for the day. When I get back we need to talk._

_-Edward_

* * *

**Anyone still reading this story?**

**I know its been forever since I've updated. I will be posting updates on my profile to let you guys know when I'll be posting so check it out if you see I haven't posted in a while. Unfortunately with work I can't always get time to write. **

**I've been thinking, with the direction this story is taking the title Rebound doesn't fit, at least in my opinion. I'd like to hear what you guys think. Should I keep it as Rebound, or change the name. I look forward to reading your comments.**

**Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Rebound**_

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT! (a good one this time, I think :/)**

Alright…So I know it's been awhile and I know you guys are just about fed up with me.

I'm sorry. I suck.

Now, down to business. So I know last time I made an announcement it was my sob story about me wanting to delete Rebound because people hated it, **blah, blah, blah**. I'm over that. In fact I don't even care if people love or hate this story. You can't please everyone and it would make me such a hypocrite to sit here and complain that people don't like my story, when there are plenty of stories I don't like. So instead of being a baby about it, I'm putting on my big girl panties and pushing forward.

In all honesty, and many of you already know this, I don't really like this story. I think it's kind of boring and, don't you just hate Bella and Edward? They make me sick and I'm the damn writer lol. And my writing is amateur; first person is not my strong point. I know I'm not a good writer, but I enjoy it. That's the main reason I decided to post stories here because I'm amongst people who fucking love what they do. And, all you great people out there who take the time to read and comment, even when the writing sucks and the storyline is predictable, you guys rock! So I'm saying thank you for all the love and support, even when I was being a crybaby asshole.

Ok, to the real reason I'm making this announcement. I've found a title that I freaking love…It took some searching but really all I had to do was listen to one of my favorite singers to find inspiration. It's a song title and I think it will fit with the story well. It won't be dead on, but I think it will fit better than Rebound. Now, as far as when I'll have another chapter posted will depend on you guys.

If you like the direction this story is going and you feel it's fine just the way it is, then I will just change the title and keep going. If the story is ok, kind of mediocre and stupid but passible, and you think I should change it, maybe start all the way over then I will strongly consider it. If you think it sucks ass and it should be deleted, I may consider that too.

I'd really love to hear from you guys. This will hopefully be the last announcement I make. I will be posting updates on my profile just to clue any of you who are wondering what's going on with me or the story, so check it out if I disappear again. I will also p.m. you guys back if you have any questions or concerns, or you just want to have a good ol' conversation

Depending on the response to this announcement I will make an official decision, and get back to writing. Now it's time for me to shut up.

Sending love and high fives to each and every one of you…

**Rae **


End file.
